Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase
by Mastered Ultra Instinct
Summary: When Scooby-Doo and company try to capture the Phantom Virus, they were accidentally transported into a video game based on their own Mystery, Inc. cases. While pursuing the Phantom Virus through 10 outrageous levels, they travel from the prehistoric past to the space-age future and even tangle with a hair-raising horde of villains form their most famous capers.
1. The Phantom Virus Strikes

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I also managed to finish the next Scooby-Doo movie to enter the franchise, "Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase". If anyone asks about Vanellope Van Schweetz, I didn't want to infringe form another company by adding her in. I prefer to keep it to one company instead of two. Anyway, the Mystery, inc. gang are voiced by the same actors from the last movie in this story, and this time, J.K. Simmons voices Officer Wembley, due to his astounding voice, and Scott McNeil voices the Phantom Virus, due to his amazing voice for the masked figure from "Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed". Right now, I was only able to post the first chapter, but I'll have more along the way before 1:15 PM today. Anyhoo, enjoy.**

 **Scooby** **-** **Doo** **and the** **Cyber** **Chase**

 **Chapter 1: The Phantom Virus Strikes**

It all started when Professor Kaufman was at the laboratory, checking something about one of his chemicals before he put it away and took his glove off before walking away from his laboratory, walked through the robotics lab and a sort of classroom with animal cages without the animals in them, and arrived at the hallway before arriving at the classroom, with which his two best students, Eric and Bill, were already working on some kind of project before the professor put his hand on Eric's shoulder, surprising him for a moment before the professor spoke to his student.

"Any progress, Eric?", asked Kaufman.

"Sorry, Professor Kaufman. There's still something wrong with the program.", Eric replied.

"Well, we can't do any more experiments with the laser until you boys fix it.", Kaufman reminded.

"We know, we know. Hey! I found something.", Bill spoke before the computer suddenly jumpstarted the laser, much to everyone's puzzlement.

"Who turned on the laser?", asked Kaufman.

"Not me.", Eric responded as the firing mechanism of the laser emerged and prepared to take aim.

"Shut it down!", Kaufman urged.

"I can't! It's not responding.", I'll responded as he tried, but failed, before the laser shot out a beam before it faded and revealed an electric-like, blue figure, who then turned his menacing grin towards Eric, Bill, and Kaufman, who all gasped before the virus laughed.

"What is that?", asked Kaufman as the virus began walking.

"I-I was hoping you'd know, Professor.", Bill responded before the virus caused a chemical to go unstable and explode just by walking near it before the trio gasped as the virus also started sapping numbers from all sorts of computers.

"Look! He's absorbing all our computer data.", Bill spoke.

"Call security!", Kaufman urged.

Then, Eric ran over to the phone, only for the virus to shoot the telephone just as Eric was dialing in before the wires popped out and tightly wrapped themselves around Eric's wrist, practically attacking him as Bill and Kaufman gasped and tried to help him get out of that mess before the virus laughed, each laughter more menacing than the last as he walked closer before Kaufman reached for the stapler and tossed it toward the Virus, who then reflected it back with his arm with a chuckle.

"Do you really think that would do any good?", the virus goaded.

That was when Kaufman went for the next best thing: a magnetic bar. He held it out in defense, and strangely enough, it started to have an adverse effect on the virus, who cringed at the magnet's presence, helping the professor realize that the Super magnet is the virus' weakness as he pushed it further out ward while holding it before he began to deteriorate in pain as it growled before he backed away and fled, puzzling, and worrying, Bill, Eric, and Professor Kaufman.


	2. The Next Morning

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Now, as the story goes along, I'll point out some fun facts and the reasons behind certain key points at the plot for it. Anyhoo, enjoy.**

 **Scooby** **-** **Doo** **and the** **Cyber** **Chase**

 **Chapter 2: The Next Morning**

As the Mystery Machine drive across the bridge, the gang, Crystal and Amber included since their last adventure, shared their thoughts as Scooby and Shaggy were playing games on their handheld consoles.

"Like, are we there yet, Fred?", asked Shaggy.

"I told you, Shaggy. Soon.", Fred replied.

"But you said that an hour ago, man.", Shaggy complained.

"It's so impressive that Eric received a grant for his computer project.", Daphne commented.

"I know, right? It's also really impressive that we're going to the school I used to go to.", Googie added.

"Fun fact, she graduated in that school right before we reunited with you guys.", Scrappy stated.

"Doesn't surprise me, well, except for that fun fact you mentioned, Scrappy.", Fred responded.

"Well, I just tell it like it is, Fred.", Scrappy replied.

"Anyway, back at high school, he practically lived in the computer lab, right Velma?", asked Fred.

"Yup. He's one smart cookie.", Velma responded, catching Scooby's attention.

"Cookie? Cookie?!", Scooby spoke excitedly.

"Sorry, Scooby. Figure of speech.", Velma explained.

"Aw.", Scooby groaned.

"Cheer up, Scooby. There's always a box of Scooby Snacks if you want some.", Crystal assured as she got out a box for him.

"Okay.", Scooby grinned before Crystal gave some to Scooby, who ate some and then chuckled.

"She's right, Scoob. Besides, when we get there, we get to play the computer game Eric designed. I bet it's way cooler than his one.", Shaggy spoke.

"Yeah. Cooler.", Scooby agreed.

"Imagine a computer game starring all of us.", Fred spoke first.

"And a special Monster Road Rally level at the end of the game.", Scrappy added.

"Solving mysteries in cyberspace.", Velma added as Shaggy just lost on a game as it said "Game Over".

"Like, I hope I do better on Eric's game than I do on this one.", Shaggy spoke, earning laughter from the rest of the group just as they arrived at State University.

Later, as a crowd of students were talking, Scooby, Shaggy, Googie, Scrappy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Lena, Crystal, and Amber walked on campus when a voice rang out.

"Hey!", a voice shouted, stopping the gang at their tracks before Googie saw a familiar face and groaned as the source walked over to them.

"Oh, no.", Googie groaned.

"Where do you think you're going?", asked the officer.

"To visit our friend, Eric Stoffer. He's a student here.", Velma replied.

"Not if you're not on _my_ list.", the officer retorted.

"Uh, it should be under Fred Jones.", Fred spoke.

"Is this whole group with you?", asked the officer.

"Yes, sir.", Fred replied.

"Including the dogs?", the officer asked, puzzling Scooby.

"Dogs? Where?", Scooby puzzled.

"I think he's talking about us, Uncle Scoob.", Scrappy whispered.

"It's true, Officer. I checked with Eric and he agreed.", Googie assured.

Then, the officer saw her face and realized who she was.

"Wait. Googie Neville? Is that you?", the officer grinned.

"Uh, yeah. I guess.", Googie responded nervously with a grin.

"Don't be so modest, Googie. I recognize that hairstyle from a mile away.", the officer responded.

"Oh. So, that's how you recognized me, huh?", Googie puzzled.

"Yep. That's right, Ms. Neville. I know you graduated a few months ago, so you check out. It's your friends that I'm more concerned about, though.", the officer spoke.

Then the officer checked the list and saw the names listed.

"Ah, there they are. I guess they check out, too. But it's only fair to warn you, I don't like a bunch of punks running around _my_ university.", the officer replied.

" _Your_ University?", Daphne puzzled.

"It might as well be. I've been here for 20 years, and there's never been any trouble in my watch. I am the head of security. Wembley's the name.", Officer Wembley spoke as Scooby took the hat and copied his movements, making the gang stifle their laughters and Googie cleated her throat, urging them to keep quiet and also telling Scooby to give the hat back as Wembley grew puzzled before he turned around, only for Scooby to duck behind him.

"20 years is an impressive record.", Velma stated.

"You bet it is, and I want to make sure that it stays...", Wembley began before he felt his hair and noticed that his hat went missing before turning to see Scooby, who chuckled nervously.

"Oh, a wise guy, eh?", Wembley spoke as Scooby sucked in his gut and the officer then took his hat back.

"I'm going to keep a special eye on you, pooch.", Wembley warned.

"Pooch?", Scooby puzzled.

"He was just playin' around, Officer.", Lena assured.

"Yeah. Sorry.", Scooby apologized.

"We just need some help finding the computer lab.", Fred stated.

"The lab is three buildings down on the left.", Wembley spoke.

"Thanks, Officer Wembley.", Googie thanked.

"Don't mention it. And be sure to keep your dogs off the grass.", Wembley added, practically offending Scooby.

"Huh? Hmph.", Scooby stormed off with a huff.

Later, the gang arrived at the lab with Eric opening the door.

"Wow, Eric. That lab is one groovy setup.", Crystal commented.

"Yeah, we like it, too.", Eric agreed as they passed the giant tomatoes, which Shaggy and Scooby spotted and showed no hesitation in getting ready to eat it.

"Zoinks!", Shaggy spoke in excitement before he and Scooby got their hands on the big tomatoes.

"You don't want to eat those.", Bill warned.

"Huh?", puzzled Shaggy and Scooby.

"Because they're grown in radioactive soil.", Bill replied, making the duo worried.

"Zoinks!", Shaggy exclaimed before he and Scooby wipes their hands on his shirt.

"It's been months, Eric. I didn't think I'd see you again.", Googie grinned.

"The feeling's mutual, Googie. Anyway, everyone, this is my lab partner, Bill McLemore.", Eric introduced.

"Nice to meet you.", Fred greeted.

"Thanks for keeping Shaggy and Scooby from glowing in the dark.", Velma thanked.

"We'll go to dinner after the tour.", Eric assured.

"Good idea.", Googie grinned.

"But first, can you show us your new video game? Scoob and I have been dying to play it.", asked Shaggy.

"No one is playing the game until we get rid of our problem.", Kaufman replied as he walked in.

"Professor Kaufman?", Googie puzzled.

"Googie! It has been three months since you graduated. Tell me, how have you been doing since then.", Kaufman grinned.

"Well, better than okay, that's for sure.", Googie chuckled.

"Professor Kaufman, I'd like you to meet the Mystery gang I based my game on.", Eric introduced.

"Hi.", Daphne and Velma greeted.

"Oh, hi. Nice to meet you.", Fred greeted.

"Oh, and they've got some new members, too. There's Lena, Crystal and Amber, of course, there's also me, and the one and only Scrappy-Doo.", Googie introduced.

"Nice to meet you in person. Googie's been talking about you during your school years and you, my friend, have an excellent stature as a professor.", Scrappy complemented.

"Ah, the famous Mystery, Inc. Oh, and uh, thank you for the compliment, Scrappy.", Kaufman thanked.

"Eh. No problem.", Scrappy shrugged.

"And that's Scooby-Doo.", Shaggy introduced as it showed him laughing as he looks through his reflections in every beaker available on the table.

"Ahem. Yes. Well, it looks like you showed up just in time for a mystery.", Kaufman spoke.

"A Mystery?", puzzled Velma.

"Why? What happened?", asked Fred.

"And what's that, Eric?", asked Googie.

"This is a hyper-energy laser. We've been using it to break down actual objects and project them into cyberspace.", Eric replied.

"Wow. Really?", Googie exclaimed in awe.

"Jinkies! You mean you can transport objects from the real world into the computer world?", Velma asked.

"Precisely, young lady.", Kaufman replied.

"That's fantastic.", Daphne commented as Officer Wembley watched from the doors.

"It was, until the laser beamed a monster into our world last night.", Eric sighed, stunting Scooby and Shaggy as Googie grew surprised

"What?", Googie spoke as she widened her eyes.

"A monster?", Scooby and Shaggy spoke in unison before hiding behind a desk.

"Yes. The laser beamed a computer virus right here into this lab.", Eric replied.

"A really freaky-looking thing.", Bill added.

"He wiped out all the data from our computers by just walking near them.", Eric stated.

"Like, that bad, huh? So, what's that virus capable of, anyway?", asked Crystal.

"This virus is also able to control and manipulate electrical objects.", Kaufman spoke.

"But where did it come from?", asked Daphne.

"That's just it. Viruses don't just come from anywhere. They can only be created by someone before they can appear.", Googie responded.

"But I didn't create it!", Eric spoke.

"I'm sure it wasn't Mr. Stoffer, here, but whoever created this virus is in serious trouble.", Kaufman spoke as he walked to the broken telephone.

"Yeah. In more ways than one.", Googie agreed.

"Our civilization is so dependent on technology, that this virus is a threat to the entire world.", Kaufman spoke as he tossed it to the trash can.

"Can you show us how that laser works?", asked Crystal.

"You can show them the demo, but don't start the game.", Kaufman warned.

"Yes, sir.", Eric agreed before he went to the computer and typed down the letters and numbers labeled: " / 004➡️", which appeared on another screen before the screen showed the title screen for "Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase" with the Mystery Gang in their original attire, even Shaggy with a red shirt and blue pants and Scooby wearing a red collar with Googie and Scrappy, also red collar, are included as well.

"Like, check it out! We're digital!", Shaggy chuckled.

"Yeah. Digital.", Scooby agreed before he chuckled.

"We use the game to extrapolate 3-D data into quantum particles. From there, it's child's play to reintegrate the molecular structure in virtual space.", Eric spoke.

"Of course. It's so simple.", Velma understood.

"It is?", puzzled Fred, Daphne, Lena, Scooby, and Shaggy.

"Yep. That means that he used the Scooby game as the location in cyberspace to store physical objects.", Googie agreed.

"And you're sure the virus came from the game?", asked Daphne.

"Unfortunately, yes.", Eric replied.

"I think someone must've hacked into the game and created the virus from there.", Crystal guessed.

"Good point, Crystal. No one creates a virus without hacking into something first. And it wouldn't make sense that Eric would hack into his own game. No. Obviously, someone else hacked into the game and created the phantom virus. The only question is, who?", Scrappy deduced.

"Well, there's no virus in my baseball game, and it's more entertaining.", Bill spoke as he typed down certain keys before the baseball game started up with the voiceover speaking.

"Batter-up!", the voiceover spoke before it showed the pitcher tossing the ball into the umpire's glove, resulting in...

"Strike one!"

"Now _this_ is a game you can get into.", Bill grinned.

"That's really cool, Bill. I'm a huge baseball fan myself.", Fred stated.

"You have good taste, Fred. I think it's the greatest sport in the world.", Bill grinned.

"Baseball's okay, but it doesn't have Scooby and me in it.", Shaggy commented.

"That's right.", Scooby concurred.

"The Scooby game has 10 levels. You need to battle monsters or villains while trying to find a box of Scooby Snacks on each level.", Eric spoke as he held the box out.

"Oh, boy! Scooby Snacks!", Scooby exclaimed with joy before licking his mouth as Eric set the box on the table.

"Okay, Professor.", Eric spoke before the professor pressed the button on the remote, causing the laser to glow before firing at the box, causing it to disappear from the real world, much to the gang's surprise.

"Now, check out the monitor.", Bill spoke before the gang looked to notice the same box appearing in the monitor.

"Cool!", Eric spoke.

"Jinkies!", Velma reacted.

"That's amazing.", Googie and Crystal grinned.

"I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it with my own eyes.", Daphne commented.

"Like, I don't believe it either. We didn't even get one Scooby Snack.", Shaggy sighed.

"Yeah.", Scooby agreed.

"Eric and Bill are sure to win the quarter-million dollar grand prize at the international science fair.", Kaufman smiled.

"Wow, that's some prize.", Fred grinned.

"It will be a reward for all their talent and hard work on the laser project.", Kaufman stated.

"We couldn't have done this without you, Professor Kaufman. You should share in the reward, too.", Eric offered.

"No, no, no. As a teacher, Being able to guide young minds to their full potential is reward enough, Eric.", Kaufman politely refused.

"Like, speaking of rewards, is it possible to get the Scooby Snacks out of the game?", asked Shaggy.

Then, in response, Eric got on his computer and then made the box of Scooby Snacks disappear in the monitor before it came out from the laser back into the real world.

"Groovy!", Shaggy exclaimed.

"Oh, boy!", Scooby smiled before both ran over to the same box and began hogging over it.

"Hey, that's mine!", Shaggy spoke.

"No, mine!", Scooby spoke.

"Mine!", Shaggy argued.

"Mine!", Scooby argued.

"Oh, boy. Here we go again.", Googie sighed.

"Is that the way the virus came out, Eric?", asked Lena.

"Yeah. It was pretty scary.", Eric replied.

"If it's just a computer virus, what harm can it do in the real world?", asked Daphne.

"From what we observed last night, this virus has the potential to steal every computer program in the world.", Kaufman replied.

"And the virus made the telephone come to life and then attack Eric.", Bill replied as Eric unrolled his left sleeve, showing his bandaged arm just below the wrist, earning gasps from the gang.

"Oh!", Daphne reacted.

"That looks bad. Are you all right?", asked Googie.

"Yeah. Just dandy, but it still hurts a little.", Eric replied.

"It kept coming toward us and, we couldn't stop it.", Bill stated.

"Then, I held up a magnetic bar in defense. It seemed to have an adverse effect on the virus.", Kaufman added.

"Yeah, and it seemed like the magnet weakened him, like Kryptonite to Superman.", Bill agreed, surprising the gang.

"Wow.", Velma spoke.

"Creepy.", Daphne reacted.

"Do you know where he went?", asked Crystal.

"The security guards checked the campus, but couldn't find him anywhere.", Bill replied.

"I suspect that he is still in this building... somewhere.", Kaufman guessed.

"Still here?", puzzled Googie, Scrappy, Scooby, and Shaggy before Velma snatched the box from them.

"No more arguing, boys.", Velma stated.

"So, how can we help?", asked Lena.

"Well, if you can lure the phantom virus into the lab, I can use the laser to beam him back into cyber space.", Eric spoke.

"And then make sure that the virus is gone for good, this time?", asked Googie.

"Yeah. That, too.", Eric replied.

"Oh, Great. Like, you want us to be virus bait? Like, no way, man!", Shaggy refuses.

"Uh-uh.", Scooby refused as well with a shake.

"Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?", Velma offered, catching Scooby's attention.

"Yeah! Yeah!", Scooby agreed.

"Hold on, Scoob. Only _one_ Scooby Snack to go chase a phantom? I don't think so.", Shaggy rebuffed.

"What if I gave you each _two_ Scooby Snacks?", Velma asked.

Then, Shaggy and Scooby decided to put it to a vote before they agreed after a moment.

"Okay, you got a deal.", Shaggy Fu ally agreed.

"Go long, guys!", Velma urged before tossing them over to Scooby and Shaggy, who both caught them with their mouths and swallowed.

"So, you guys are on board, right?", Scrappy asked.

"Yep. This place is so big, we'll probably never see this virus, anyway.", Shaggy replied.

"Yeah.", Scooby concurred before he chuckled.

"So, how do we capture it once we found that virus?", Lena asked.

"The Phantom Virus is composed of electromagnetic energy. Get close enough to him with one of these... supermagnets, and it will render him helpless.", Kaufman replied as he pulled a drawer out before getting out two magnets, leaving eight more in the drawer for now before he removed the two magnetic bars from each other and gave one to Scooby, who held it in his mouth before the thumbtacks suddenly popped out off the papers and headed for the magnet, worrying Scooby with fright before he let go just before the thumbtacks landed on the magnet, pointy end first as Scooby his behind the desk.

"Be careful, Scooby. Those are pretty strong magnets.", Velma warned for next time.

"Phew. Sorry.", Scooby sighed.

"It's okay. I get it.", Googie assured.

"Now, let's really put 'em to the test.", Fred grinned.

"I knew I could count on you guys.", Eric grinned.


	3. Phantom Hunt

**A/N: And this is where the chase of the Phantom Virus begins for 2 separate groups.**

 **Scooby** **-** **Doo** **and the** **Cyber** **Chase**

 **Chapter 3: Phantom Hunt**

Later, as a storm began to take place outside, back inside the campus, the gang were walking around the corridor.

"This building is so big!", Daphne commented.

"That Phantom Virus could be anywhere.", Crystal added.

"I think we stand a better chance if we split up.", Fred spoke.

"That way, we could cover more ground.", Scrappy added.

"We'll go with Shaggy and Scooby.", Googie and Crystal spoke in unison in puzzlement before both turned to each other and blushed.

"Like, okay.", Shaggy agreed with a puzzled grin.

"Mm-Hmm.", Scooby agreed before the group began leaving before Fred stopped them.

"Hey, you guys. I didn't say how we were gonna split up.", Fred spoke.

"Like, do we ever do it any other way?", asked Shaggy before he and the others continued while Fred, Daphne, Lena, and Velma stated behind.

Later, the group of four were at the basement.

"Do we really have to look in the basement?", asked Daphne.

"We have to search the whole building top to bottom.", Velma replied before Fred removed the tarp from something and saw a sort of old machine.

"Wow. This stuff looks like they should be in the Smithsonian.

"Why do they bother keeping this old junk?", asked Daphne.

"Who knows? Maybe this old junk can be valuable.", Lena replied as Velma got out a book and then blew out dust from the book and, inadvertently, at the virus, making him sneeze out dust.

"Jinkies! It's him!", Velma shouted.

"Mystery, Inc. We meet at last.", the virus spoke as he raised his index finger and arced out energy from it.

"Uh-Oh.", Daphne spoke.

"Watch out!", Fred urged before the virus shot out a bolt at the gang, who dodged it quickly, before he laughed as he proceeded forward and inadvertently stepped on the magnet, making him deteriorate in pain once again, shrieking, before he tried to get off the magnet and wound up falling over before the deterioration began wearing off, giving the gang an idea.

"The magnets!," Fred and Daphne spoke at the same time before they and Lena held theirs out.

"Get back, you...creepy thingy!", Daphne urged, puzzling the group.

"'Creepy thingy'?", puzzled Fred.

"Is that really the best you can come up with?", asked Lena before the virus growled in fury.

"You will pay for this!", the phantom virus snarled.

"The check's in the mail, you lousy computer bug!", Lena responded.

"See? Now, that's more like it.", Fred spoke before the virus growled and then left, limping.

"After him!", Fred urged before the group followed the phantom virus.

Meanwhile, at the cafeteria, everyone was stunned to see Scooby and Shaggy eating away, two students of which were disgusted and up and left, puzzling him.

"I wonder why they left.", Shaggy wondered.

"I don't know.", Scooby puzzled as he shrugged.

"Maybe your manners might have something to do with it. But, since everyone else left, I might as well join in.", Googie replied as she sat down and held out a burger with a slice of pizza inside before stuffing it in her face and then swallowing it.

"Mmm. Not bad,", Googie spoke before she got out another, frankly surprising Crystal and Amber.

"I didn't know she can eat as much as they do.", Amber spoke in surprise.

"Well, she does have wolf instincts, after all. How she got them is a long story.", Scrappy explained.

"Man, it's bad enough we're always chasing ghosts. Now, we're chasing computer-generated ones.", Shaggy spoke as he shook the whipped cream can before spraying it on a hot dog and then giving the can to Scooby.

"Yeah.", Scooby agreed.

"I don't see how it's bad for me. Looking back, it was actually kind of thrilling. That kind of thrill usually leaves me just as hungry as you guys now.", Googie commented as she did the same thing for her own hot dog.

Then, Shaggy took a bite of his hot dog before speaking.

"It's a good thing phantoms don't care about lunch.", Shaggy spoke.

"Yeah.", Scooby agreed before he chuckled as he shook the can hard before slurping his tongue as Googie realized what may happen.

"Scooby, wait!", Googie warned before Scooby sprayed the whipped cream and wound up being pushed back by the release impact as the whipped cream fell down before some of it was shown on Scooby's face before the rest was shown on both Crystal (who now had a holiday hat out of whipped cream), Amber (who had whipped cream-like stripes on her scarf), Googie (who now had the same thing as Crystal), Scrappy (who had a sort of snow beard), and Shaggy (who now has a hat and beard combo).

"I tried to warn him.", Googie sighed.

"Santa Claus!", Scooby shouted before he then chuckled and licked Shaggy's face as the girls giggled with joy.

Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Lena lost sight of the Phantom Virus in the basement.

"I think we lost him.", Fred guessed.

"That Virus has to be out here somewhere, Freddy.", Lena responded.

"Wait. Look.", Fred spoke, noticing a bright light.

"What do we do?", asked Daphne.

"Get as close to him as possible with our magnets.", Fred whispered.

Then, the group of four hide across the wall.

"Ready? One, two, three!", Fred whispered before he and the group went out of hiding and saw none other than Officer Wembley with his flashlight, who turned the light on with the switch on the wall as he spoke.

"I thought I heard some noise down here. What are you kids doing? This basement is for staff only.", Wembley spoke.

"We're hunting for the Phantom Virus.", Velma replied.

"Yeah, I heard about this so-called Virus. I think it's some kind of college prank.", Wembley responded.

"Oh, no, no, Officer Wembley. You see, we...", Fred began before Wembley interrupted.

"You kids are coming with me back to Mr. Kaufman's lab.", Wembley interrupted, much to the group's worry, considering the threat of the Phantom Virus.

Meanwhile, back at the cafeteria, Shaggy, Scooby, and Googie were stuffed and plump, much to the amazement of Scrappy and the surprise of Crystal and Amber.

"Well, I guess that makes a new record of how much they can eat in a half hour.", Scrappy stated.

"Can you believe the cafeteria ran out of food? And we're still hungry.", Shaggy asked.

"Yeah. Hungry.", Scooby agreed.

"After the amount of food that we ate, I believe it. You know, being this huge from all that food we ate actually feels really good, especially since I'm as big as you are now. Uh, no offense intended.", Googie grinned.

"Like, none taken, Googie.", Shaggy responded with a smile.

"Yeah. None taken.", Scooby agreed before he burped. "Excuse me."

Then, suddenly, the Phantom Virus turned up, catching Scrappy, Crystal, and Amber's attention first as the two girls gasped.

"Uh, Uncle Scoob? Try not to look up now, but...", Scrappy warned before Scooby grew puzzled and looked up, as did Googie, before both saw the virus looking down at them with a grin in front of them.

"Uh-Oh.", Scooby exclaimed.

"I second that one, Scooby.", Googie agreed before she then hugged on Shaggy's shirt.

"I think I saw a vending machine down the hall. What is it, Googie?", asked Shaggy.

"Uh, you might want to sit back up and turn around?", Googie suggested before Shaggy quickly did so.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Phantom.", Shaggy greeted before he quickly realized who he was.

"Zoinks!", Shaggy exclaimed.

"Good bye!", the virus exclaimed before firing a plasma blast, only to miss Shaggy, Googie, and Scooby, who managed to hop off the table in the nick of time before they ran away as did Crystal and Amber, although Scrappy stayed behind.

"Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em!", Scrappy protested as the rotund girl picked Scrappy up and ran with the others.

"Is he always that brave?", Crystal asked.

"Trust me. You don't know the half of it.", Googie replied before Scrappy continued his protests as the virus laughed while following them before the group eventually arrived at the Psychology Department room first just as half of the group lost weight before the virus went inside only to spot Crystal and Amber on the seats.

"Looks like you're up, man.", Crystal spoke.

Then, the virus turned to notice Shaggy, Scooby, Googie, and Scrappy in their disguises with both Googie and Scooby as nurses, although Googie didn't need a wig for that one, and Scrappy had a mini stethoscope as well as a small reflector-like disc in his head.

"Thank you for volunteering for our experiment, Mr. Virus. Nurses, take the patient over to the table.", Shaggy spoke.

"You got it.", Googie agreed as she and Scooby walked over to the Phantom

Virus.

"Okay. This way, please.", Scooby spoke as he and Googie walked the Phantom Virus over to his seat.

"Right here's a good spot to sit down.", Googie stated as the virus sat down before Scrappy pushed a red button, causing the machine to open up and release wires.

"Just relax.", Shaggy spoke before he, Scrappy, Scooby, and Googie placed the wires on the Phantom Virus on the face.

"Okay. If you get an answer wrong, or if you run out of time to answer, you get zapped. You got that? Good.", Scrappy spoke.

"All right. Let the experiment begin.", Googie spoke.

"Now, can you tell us how many layers are in an ideal club sandwich?", asked Shaggy.

The Phantom Virus had difficulty answering that before Shaggy spoke.

"Time's up. The correct answer is...never enough!", Shaggy interrupted before Scrappy pushed a side button, shocking the Phantom Virus, who got zapped before Googie spoke up next.

"Let's try one more.", Shaggy announced.

"I got the next one, guys. When's the best time to enjoy a milkshake with your French fries?", Googie asked, puzzling the Phantom Virus before Googie interrupted.

"Time's up! The answer is...anytime!", Googie spoke before the virus groaned.

"You know what that means.", Scrappy spoke before he pressed the button again, zapping the virus once more before he had had enough and forced the wires off him, urging the group to steer clear of the virus.

"Escape!", Googie shouted before she, Crystal, Amber, Scrappy, Scooby, and Shaggy ran out of the room, out of their disguises, and away from the virus, who quickly followed in pursuit.

Then, the group found themselves in the biology lab and saw the animals before Googie's ears pricked into wolf ears, much to her embarrassment as she blushed before she had a "eureka" look as her ears changed back to normal. Afterwards, just as the virus was about to enter, a pack of animals burst out, running him over and leaving paw prints on the virus before the group ran out next, unknowingly ramming him as well.

Later, they were now in the Chemistry Lab, creating a sort of chemical before the virus caught up and Shaggy gave it to the virus before he and the others ran out and coveted their ears before the chemical exploded and they opened the door to notice the virus stained with smoke from the explosion, although he did survive.

Next, they were at the robotics lab as the virus crept up near Shaggy and Googie, who then made a whistling signal to Scooby, Scrappy, Crystal, and Amber before the two girls touched their necklaces and went into their true forms before Crystal began lifting the robot up just as Scrappy hopped aboard it and Scooby controlled the movements with a remote before the robot grabbed the virus and spun him around in the air before tossing him over to the doors of the library just as Scooby, Googie, and Shaggy closed the doors, allowing him to hit the doors and go back down before Amber then grabbed a beam and quickly bent it around the virus, restraining him, but only for a moment before he broke himself free, splitting the beam into two pieces, much to Crystal, Amber, and Scrappy's worry before Shaggy, Scooby, and Googie were seen climbing up the ladder before they turned around and saw the virus climbing up towards them before they hopped off and then pushed the ladder towards a bookshelf, causing himself and the bookshelf to fall on top of him.

 _Scooby_ _-Dooby-_ _Doo_ _, where are you?_

 _We've got some work to do now_

 _Scooby_ _-Dooby-_ _Doo_ _, where are you?_

 _We need some help from you now_

 _Come on,_ _Scooby_ _-_ _Doo_ _, I see you_

 _Pretending you've got a sliver_

 _You're not fooling me, 'cause I can see_

 _The way you shake and shiver_

 _You know we got a mystery to solve, so_ _Scooby_ _-_ _Doo_ _, be ready for your act_

 _Don't hold back!_

 _Scooby_ _-_ _Doo_ _, if you come through, you're gonna have yourself a_ _Scooby_ _Snack_

 _That's a fact!_

 _Scooby_ _-Dooby-_ _Doo_ _, here are you_

 _You're ready and you're willin'_

 _If we can count on you,_ _Scooby_ _-_ _Doo_ _,_

 _I know we'll catch that villain_

"Ooh, that's gonna hurt in the morning.", Googie winced just before Scrappy, Crystal, and Amber caught up to them.

"Are you all right, guys?", asked Crystal.

"Yeah. We're okay.", Googie assured.

"Thank goodness.", Amber sighed in relief before she and Crystal touched their necklaces and went back into their human disguises just as the virus got up and groaned before the group shushed him, earning a growl before the group quickly headed out and closed the doors but not before Googie spoke to him.

"Enjoy your book, sir.", Googie spoke before the group then closed the doors to the library.


	4. Welcome to Cyberspace

**A/N: And this is the part where the gang gets beamed into Cyberspace and meet the enemies alongside the Phantom Virus. As for who they are, you'll have to read for yourself. As for slight differences in lines compared to the original version of the movie, it was to best accurately display J.K. Simmons' voice for Wembley. Also, there was a slight error in the original version where Velma literally sounded like Daphne, in terms of voice, that is, so I helped patch that problem that way.**

 **Scooby** **-** **Doo** **and the** **Cyber** **Chase**

 **Chapter 4: Welcome to Cyberspace**

Back at Kaufman's lab, as Wembley ate some chips, Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Lena were worried about the other group.

"I'm worried about Shaggy, Scooby and the others. They've been gone for a long time.", Daphne spoke.

"Yeah. Maybe we should look for them.", Fred agreed.

"I'm sure they'll be alright, Freddy. Besides, knowin' those two, they'd run away from the monster faster than it could catch them like always. I wouldn't be surprised if they were headed for the lab.", Lena assured.

"The lady has a good point, there. Besides, nobody goes anywhere until Professor Kaufman gets back.", Wembley concurred just before Shaggy, Scooby, Googie, Scrappy, Crystal, and Amber burst through the doors.

"Phantom Virus Alert!", Googie shouted as the virus followed the group in pursuit.

During the chase, the phantom virus caused Wembley to spin around in his chair before it slowed down and he then stood up dizzily.

"What was that?", puzzled Wembley.

"It's the phantom!", Fred spoke.

Then, the four went after the ghost, inadvertently spinning him around again, before another chase got into high gear as the virus was still chasing the first group while the second group practically got separated in halls as the virus peeped from the wall to see Daphne looking for him as Scooby was still running away as well as the others before the two groups eventually converged and bumped into each other.

"Sorry.", Googie apologized as she got up before she spotted someone readying the remote for the laser before she gasped before the button was pressed, triggering the laser, which then shot out and then beamed Scooby, Shaggy, Scrappy, Googie, Crystal, Amber, Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Lena straight into cyberspace before they appeared on the moon in space suits with Velma's being red with orange sleeves, Daphne's being purple with light purple sleeves, Fred's being white with blue sleeves, Googie's being light purple with blue sleeves, Crystal and Amber quickly turned back into their true forms, Lena's space suit being purple with red sleeves, Shaggy's being green with red sleeves, Scooby's being blue with yellow sleeves and blue gloves, and Scrappy's being similar to Scooby's only smaller.

"Okay. What just happened?", Googie puzzled.

"Jinkies! It looks like we've been beamed into Eric's computer game.", Velma deduced.

Meanwhile, the laser finished firing as Wembley, Kaufman, Eric, and Bill rushed over.

"What? The laser's been fired!", Eric noticed as the laser booted down before the firing mechanism went back down.

"At that Phantom Virus, I hope.", Wembley spoke as Bill ran over to the computer and saw otherwise.

"I don't think so. Look here. Your friends have been transported into cyberspace!", Bill stated, earning gasps from Eric and Kaufman while Wembley was puzzled.

"So? Throw a switch or something and and get 'em out!", Wembley urged.

"The game doesn't work that way. They'll have to play through all the levels to get out.", Eric responded.

"Are you kidding me?", asked Wembley.

"I wish he was.", Kaufman responded.

"Until they can get out by winning every level of the game, the danger in there will be very real.", Bill stated.

"Danger?!", puzzled Officer Wembley.

Meanwhile, inside the first level, Shaggy was hopping forwards.

"Check this out! I'm like a superhero!", Shaggy shouted with a smile.

"You have to be careful, Shaggy. The moon has less gravity than the Earth.", Crystal warned.

However, Shaggy failed to take that to heart as he lifted a rock.

"Look! It's Super Shaggy!", Shaggy spoke before he tossed the rock away.

"Scooby, can you make make sure Shaggy doesn't hurt himself?", asked Googie.

"Okay.", Scooby agreed before he then hopped toward him and howled his name.

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo!", Scooby howled as he hopped toward Shaggy, who quickly bounced ahead, causing Scooby to miss him.

"Nice try, Scoob! Like, catch me if you can!", Shaggy goaded as he was headed for the crater.

"Shaggy, watch out for that..!", Googie warned just before Shaggy wound up hitting the crater, causing the group to wince as Googie spoke the last word too little, too late.

"Crater.", Googie finished before Shaggy slid down the crater as the group caught up.

"Are you okay, Shaggy?", asked the blue alien.

"Uh, I think so. But I made an important discovery.", Shaggy replied.

"And what's that?", asked the dark blue, four-legged, bird-like alien.

"In this video game, you can get hurt.", Shaggy replied.

"Or worse. We'd better be careful.", Velma realized.

"Good idea.", Googie agreed.

"Velma's right. Eric said this game is full of creatures and who knows what else.", Fred concurred.

"Mystery, Incorporated!", the Phantom Virus shouted, catching Shaggy's attention as the virus laughed maniacally.

"Zoinks! I know who!", Shaggy exclaimed as he saw and pointed to the Phantom Virus.

"Oh, no!", Daphne exclaimed.

"He must've gotten beamed into the game, too.", Velma guessed.

"This is only the first rung on the ladder of your demise.", the Phantom Virus smirked, prompting Scooby to flee before Fred and the others noticed something else.

"Oh, no! He's not alone.", Fred spoke.

"It's those intergalactic alien crooks from Scorpion Ridge.", Scrappy stated as he spotted them with the Phantom Virus as the aliens used their hover vehicles to drive closer to them.

"Let's play ball!", the virus goaded.

"Sorry, computer bug, but we'd rather go for a home run.", Googie spoke before the gang hopped away.

"I thought we were chasing _him_!", Daphne puzzled.

"Back at the lab, we were.", Fred responded.

"But here in the game, he's got friends.", Velma added.

"They don't look very friendly to me!", Shaggy commented.

"I don't think they were friendly back then, anyway.", Crystal agreed.

"I think we lost them.", Velma spoke as she looked back.

"The only question is, for how long?", Lena wondered as Scooby whimpered, holding a moon rock above his helmet.

"You know, Getting beamed into cyberspace might not be such a bad thing.", Velma admitted.

"And how's that, Velma?", puzzled Shaggy.

"Yeah.", Scooby agreed with puzzlement as he got back up.

"Maybe if we play along, we can find out who created this virus.", Velma replied.

"Right! Maybe we can find some clues.", Fred agreed.

"Well, that's all well and good, man, but how are we going to clear this level, let alone many others after that?", puzzled Crystal.

"Remember what Eric said? We need to find the box of Scooby Snacks.", Daphne replied, getting the gist of what Velma meant.

"And, like, there it is!", Shaggy shouted as he spotted the box far away, just leaning on the pole near the spaceship.

"Wow. That was easy.", Daphne spoke.

"It's only the first level of the game. It's supposed to be easy.", Shaggy grinned.

"Well, finding the box is the easy part, but trying to get it while also trying to avoid that Phantom Virus and those Alien Invaders is the tricky part.", Scrappy stated.

"Over there!", the Phantom Virus urged to the three alien invaders as they closed in on the gang.

"Oh, no! Here they come!", Lena exclaimed.

"Look! A rover!", Scooby urged, pointing to the Moon river with the similar paint job as the Mystery Machine.

"A moon rover!", Fred spoke.

"And what a cool paint job.", Shaggy added.

"Come on, guys!", Fred urged before the whole gang hopped aboard the rover and Fred then drove the rover.

"This thing needs new shocks!", Fred commented.

"As long as it gets us away from those moon goons, who cares!", Daphne responded.

"Uh-Oh. It looks like those aliens got some new wheels, too.", Googie noticed as they drove on the hover vehicles while the phantom virus drove on a hover vehicle of his own.

"Cease and desist, earth creatures, or we will have to use necessary force!", the first alien threatened.

"I don't think so.", Googie responded.

The Phantom Virus only laughed maniacally in response before he launched a bolt of lightning from his finger.

"Duck!", Scrappy urged the gang before the group ducked underneath.

"Step on it, Freddy! They're gaining on us!", Daphne shouted.

"I am, but this is as fast as it goes!", Fred responded.

"Wait, Gang. I think I've got an idea.", Crystal spoke.

"By all means, Crystal, let's hear it.", Scrappy responded.

Then, just as the Phantom Virus fires another bolt, Crystal managed to lift the entire moon rover upward before the bolt zoomed underneath the airborne rover, peeving the virus as he growled.

"Nice work, Crystal! He missed us!", Shaggy smiled.

"And the Scooby Snacks are right there.", Velma added as she pointed to the box not far from here.

"Oh, boy! Scooby Snacks!", Scooby spoke in excitement before he licked his mouth in anticipation before hopping off boldly to the moon as he howled.

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo!", Scooby howled.

"Go, Scooby, go!", Daphne cheered before the three green alien invaders and the Phantom Virus came into view from below.

"And watch out for those aliens behind you!", Scrappy shouted.

Then, Scooby spotted the menacing group of four as he bounced up.

"Uh-Oh!", Scooby spoke just before the four villains hit the crater and fumbled forward with Scooby hopping away before the four enemies crashed into the moon before the Phantom Virus popped up from the moon dust and shouted to the three alien invaders.

"Stop that dog!", the virus commanded before the three alien invaders went after him just as Scooby neared the flagpole.

"Come on, Scoob! You can do it, pal!", Shaggy cheered.

Then, Scooby stopped in midair and waved just as the three alien invaders closed in on him.

"Hi.", Scooby waved.

"Careful, Scooby!", Daphne warned.

"Uh-Oh!", Velma exclaimed while the rest of the group gasped.

Then, Scooby saw the three aliens before ducking underneath arm's reach, causing the three alien invaders to bump into each other and fall to the ground, feeling a bit sore before Scooby nodded and bounced over to the flagpoles

Meanwhile, Googie turned to Crystal.

"You can take us down, now, Crystal.", Googie replied before Crystal nodded and began landing the rover down onto the moon gently just as Scooby finally clutched the box of Scooby Snacks and chuckled before he slurped his tongue, only for the box to disappear, much to his puzzlement before he disappeared the same way.

"What happened to..?", Daphne began before she and the others vanished the same way as well.


	5. The Rome Level

**A/N: Now, this is where the colosseum level takes place.**

 **Scooby** **-** **Doo** **and the** **Cyber** **Chase**

 **Chapter 5: The Rome Level**

Then, the whole gang were back in normal, current attire, even Crystal and Amber, who were now back in their human disguises, before they found themselves in the colosseum.

"What?", the gang puzzled.

"Where are we now?", asked Daphne.

"If I'm not mistaken, we're inside the Roman colosseum.", Velma spoke.

"Colosseum?!", Scooby puzzled.

"Like, where they play football?", asked Shaggy.

"Not exactly. In Ancient Rome, people used to gather in the colosseum to watch all kinds of events.", Velma stated.

"You mean like sports and music?", asked Shaggy.

"Well, that too, but mainly, the colosseum was normally used as a place to feed romans to the lions for lunch if they don't cooperate.", Googie replied.

"Lions?", puzzled Scooby.

"Well, it looks deserted, now.", Daphne assured.

"Considering that the phantom virus is still around, probably not for much longer.", the golden retriever guessed.

"Speaking of lunch, we didn't even get to keep the Scooby Snacks from the moon level.", Shaggy stated, earning Scooby's disappointed groan.

"Don't worry, Scoob. I bet there's a concession stand somewhere.", Shaggy assured.

"Hey! What's this?", Fred puzzled upon noticing a big white line.

"What are these white lines for?", puzzled Velma.

"I'm not exactly an expert, but it looks like some kind of baseball diamond.", Lena replied just as Googie and Shaggy walked up to the white line and rubbed their fingers against it.

"Like, it's chalk.", Shaggy spoke.

"You're right. And then, there're those four plates on each corner and a pitching spot to go with it. It really is a baseball diamond. But why would it be here in the colosseum?", Googie puzzled.

"Yikes! Virus!", Scooby shouted in panic before the whole group spotted him.

"Welcome to Level 2, players, where things get a little tougher. But first, let me introduce you to the Home team!", the Phantom Virus announced before he then used his lightning bolt-shaped sword to cut the chains apart, opening a door with undead gladiators emerging from the door, although they look more like skeletons in armory, which then shouted out as a battle cry.

"Those guys look like they've got a bone to pick. Huh, Scoob?", Shaggy asked.

"Uh-Huh.", Scooby agreed.

"Don't worry, Gang. We can beat these meatless gladiators.", Fred assured.

"Yeah, you heard 'em, fellas. Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em!", Scrappy agreed as he put up his dukes.

"Really? It looks like that virus had something else in mind, Scrappy.", Googie worried as the Phantom Virus walked over to the next chained door.

"And now, for the Home team's mascot.", the virus announced before he then used his sword to split the chains and open the door, releasing a Lion with the box of Scooby Snacks in his mouth.

"The lion's got the Scooby Snacks!", Lena exclaimed.

"Yeesh. Those undead gladiators are one thing, but having to fight them _and_ the lion all at once, that's where they get really difficult.", Scrappy commented.

"Tell me about it.", Googie agreed.

"You know, for once, I'm not in the mood for Scooby Snacks!", Shaggy spoke.

"Me neither!", Scooby concurred.

Then, the lion dashed over to the center of the diamond before setting the box there and then continuing his attack, earning Scooby's panic.

"Yikes!", Scooby exclaimed before he then ran off, giving the others a cue to do the same.

"Good idea, Scooby.", Daphne agreed.

"Come on, Shaggy!", Velma urged.

"Run like your lives depend on it, dang it!", Googie exclaimed before the undead gladiators roared while chasing the gang before one of them tossed a net, prompting Googie to notice the net headed for Shaggy and gasp.

"Shaggy, look out!", Googie exclaimed as she pushed Shaggy out of the way before she got caught in the net herself, causing the rest of the gang to stop and turn back for her.

"Googie!", the gang exclaimed as Googie then rolled herself to the point where her back was on the ground before she sat up with a sigh.

"Are you okay, Googie?", asked Crystal.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Just a bit tangled up at the moment. That's not a problem, though. I can fix that.", Googie assured as she helped out her fingers, which then grew claws just before the undead gladiators and lion roared, urging her to hurry.

"I might need to hurry up, though.", Googie stated before she then used her claws to try and break the net just enough for her to escape, although that proved a bit difficult.

"Come on! Come on!", Googie grunted as she tried to break the net apart before it finally did so as it came apart just enough for her to be free.

"Yes!", Googie exclaimed before she then tossed the net at the undead gladiators, practically slowing them down before sighing in relief.

"That should keep them busy for now. But I think we need a better plan if the net doesn't pan out.", Googie spoke to the gang.

"Anyone have any ideas?", asked Scrappy.

"A chariot.", Scooby spoke, pointing to the chariot.

"Good thinking, Scoob!", Fred grinned.

"Yeah. Not bad at all, Uncle Scoob.", Scrappy agreed.

"Thank you.", Scooby thanked.

"Now, what do you say I help add twice the horsepower?", Googie suggested as she grew wolf ears, wolf fur, and a cute wolf nose.

"All right. What do you have in mind?", asked Crystal.

"Scrappy, do you think you can get these chains from near the doors over there?", asked Googie.

"Already ahead of you on that.", Scrappy replied as he held out the chains.

"Whoa. How did you..?", Googie began before Scrappy wagged his finger.

"Bup-bup-bup-bup-bup. You should know by now that a magician never reveals his secrets.", Scrappy interrupted.

Later, Shaggy and Scrappy were on the chariot with Scooby and Googie, who was holding onto the chains tightly with her mouth, running the chariot to build up twice the speed.

"Yikes! Faster, guys! Faster!", Shaggy exclaimed with Scooby panting as the gladiators closed in on them before one of them swung his sword but missed contact as the sword barely hit the hair, cutting it off a little.

"Yikes!", Shaggy exclaimed.

"Everyone, hit ramming speed!", Scrappy shouted.

"You heard him, Scooby! Full speed ahead!", the werewolf urged before she and Scooby picked up the pace, practically leaving them in the dust before Fred shouted to them.

"Good work, guys! You handle the gladiators and we'll take care of this lion!", Fred shouted before the lion snarled.

"And how exactly are we going to do that?", asked Daphne.

"Give me your jacket.", Fred urged.

"But...I just bought this.", Daphne responded worriedly.

"Like, there's no time to argue, Daphne.", Crystal urged before she quickly conceded, took off the jacket, and gave it to Fred.

"Oh, all right. Here.", Daphne spoke.

Then, the lion snarled as it stepped closer as the girls steered clear while Fred prepared to distract him.

"I know this isn't red, but it'll have to do.", Fred spoke as the lion ran closer and closer to Fred, who then gave out a call.

"Toro! Toro!", Fred shouted, stopping the lion in its tracks before it grew puzzled.

"Huh? Who?", puzzled the lion before Fred saw where he went wrong and then tried again.

"Leo! Leo!", Fred shouted this time, causing the lion to snarl before it roared and leapt for him, only to miss him and the jacket.

"Olé!", Fred exclaimed as the lion slid across the dirt for a little bit.

"That was too close!", Lena spoke.

"I have an idea.", Daphne spoke before Fred made the lion Miss again as the girls then opened the door while the lion circled around back toward Fred and the jacket.

"Leo! Leo!", Fred called before the lion then roared and charged toward him, only to miss again.

"Whoa!", Fred spoke as he barely managed to leave the jacket unscathed before the lion skidded into the vacant room.

"Now!", Daphne urged before she and the girls closed the door.

"Way to go, girls!", Fred exclaimed before he then went over to them.

"Thanks.", Velma gratified.

"That should hold him for a while.", Amber assured before Daphne then kissed Fred on the cheek, slightly surprising him.

"That was very brave, Freddy.", Daphne commented.

"Thanks. Oh, uh, here's your jacket.", Fred offered to Daphne before Scrappy's voice was heard from far away.

"Just try and get us, you undead boneheads!", Scrappy goaded from far away.

"Shaggy, Scooby, and the others need our help! Come on!", Velma gasped before she, Fred, Daphne, Lena, Crystal, and Amber ran for them.

Meanwhile, the gladiators neared the chariot before one of them swung his sword at the wheel, causing the chariot to veer slightly off-course.

"Abandon ship!", Scrappy shouted before he and Shaggy hopped off, causing all four to roll on the dirt before standing back up, exhaustedly and turning back to spot the gladiators.

"Wait a second. Let's see how these gladiators can find us when the can't even see.", Googie spoke before she then used her claws to dig against the dirt, creating dust big enough to blind the gladiators before the group of four ran off while the undead gladiators were coughing the dust out.

Then, the whole gang got back together.

"Good going, guys.", Fred complimented.

"Oh, gee! Thanks!", Googie sighed in exhaustion.

"Keep those gladiators busy just a little bit longer. I'll get the Scooby Snacks.", Fred urged.

"That's easy for you to say, then.", Shaggy responded.

"Yeah.", Scooby agreed.

"So, what do we have to do?", asked Googie.

"Try to lead them up into the stands.", Velma replied, pointing to them.

"Great idea. That should buy you guys enough time to get the Scooby Snacks _and_ complete the level.", Scrappy understood.

"Like, I don't think we have the energy.", Shaggy stated as a flaw before two poles hit the ground, just missing Shaggy and Scooby.

"But maybe we do.", Shaggy spoke before the gladiators roared, charging towards them.

"Here.", Fred spoke as he removed the poles from the dirt and gave them to Shaggy and Scooby.

"What are we supposed to do with these?", asked Shaggy.

"Use them to pole-vault over the wall.", Fred replied.

"Like, and then what?", asked Shaggy.

"Whatever you do, you better do it fast.", Googie warned before they saw the gladiators closing in.

"N-N-Never mind.", Shaggy responded before Shaggy and Scooby pole-vaulted over the wall while Googie picked Scrappy up.

"Hang on!", Googie warned before she then jumped up the wall before landing into the stands and then changing back to normal with a sigh just as Shaggy pulled Scooby back in before he could fall.

However, the undead gladiators had the same idea before Googie turned to the others.

"Quick! In there!", Googie urged before they went into throne room as the undead gladiators got up the wall and into the stands before chasing after them only for Scooby, Shaggy, Googie, and Scrappy to appear in their Roman togas.

"Dear subjects, romans, and undead gladiators, all hail Emperor Scoobert!", Googie announced before the three undead gladiators bowed down and Scrappy then whispered to Googie.

"That was a really cool, projection, Googie.", Scrappy whispered.

"Thanks, Scrappy.", Googie grinned as Scooby raised raised his eyebrows a couple of times with a smile to Shaggy.

Afterwards, the group then walked past the gladiators before Shaggy accidentally stepped on the back of Scooby's toga, practically revealing him to actually be Scooby, as Googie gasped with worry.

"Uh oh.", Scooby spoke before the undead gladiators noticed that they've been played and then growled, preparing to attack as Shaggy and Scooby stood petrified.

However, Googie and Scrappy saw that Fred already got to the Scooby Snacks before the box disappeared as did he, Daphne, Lena, Velma, Crystal, and Amber before Googie sighed in relief and turned to the gladiators.

"See you later, gladiators.", Googie smirked before she, Scrappy, Scooby, and Shaggy started to disappear and managed to vanish completely just before the gladiators could strike them with their swords.


	6. The Prehistoric Jungle Level

**A/N: And this is where the prehistoric Jungle level takes place, and also where Googie adopts some prehistoric attire to look the part of a cave woman. There was also a slight error at that point, too where Scooby sounded as though he was voiced by Frank Welker instead of Scott Innes when he sighed in relief before taunting the Phantom Virus with Shaggy joining in as well. All I have to say to that is, why couldn't Scooby be voiced by Frank Welker earlier in the "Cyber Chase"? It was amazing.**

 **Scooby** **-** **Doo** **and the** **Cyber** **Chase**

 **Chapter 6: The Prehistoric Jungle Level**

Then, the gang appeared before a jungle-like background did, puzzling some of the gang.

"So, where are we now?", asked Daphne.

"Looks like a jungle of some kind.", Fred guessed.

"It's gorgeous here.", Daphne commented.

"Yep. Fresh trees, plants, and bushes as far as the eye can see.", Scrappy concurred.

"I'll say. This place beats Ancient Rome any day. Eh, Scoob?", asked Shaggy.

"Uh-Huh.", Scooby agreed.

"Uh, guys? It might be a bit too early to relax now.", Googie warned as she pointed to the pterodactyl, which everyone else took notice of just before they managed to duck underneath it in the nick of time.

"Oh, no. Do you guys know what that means?", asked Googie.

"This is a prehistoric jungle!", Velma guessed.

"What does that mean?", asked Crystal.

"Well, prehistoric typically means 65 million years back in the past.", Googie replied.

"I take back what I said. Rome is lovely this time of year.", Shaggy spoke in panic.

That was when Fred spotted something.

"Hey. Look over there.", Fred spoke as he pointed to a dinosaur that was currently eating leaves from a tree before it turned around.

"What is that?", Amber asked.

"Well, that would be a dinosaur. Some of them are herbivores while others are carnivores. The herbivores, like this one, eat plants. For the record, I'd worry about where that noise is coming from, because that is one of the carnivores, which eat meat, and there is none more imposing than...a giant T-Rex!", Googie shouted as she and the others spotted the Phantom Virus laughing maniacally while riding on the T-Rex's back.

"How's this for a heavy hitter?", the Phantom Virus spoke.

"Jinkies! He's riding a T-Rex!", Velma exclaimed.

The Phantom Virus got his spear ready as the creature roared.

"Let's head for the trees. It's too thick for them to follow!", Fred suggested.

"Great idea, Freddy!", Googie agreed as the gang prepared to run before dashing off into the forest, eventually losing the T-Rex and the virus as the creature couldn't budge through the trees as the virus tossed his spear toward a tree in frustration while Eric, Kaufman, Bill, and Wembley watched in the real world.

"That was a close one.", Bill spoke.

"Yeah, but they're doing pretty good so far.", Eric assured.

"I'm wondering something here, fellas. Who activated that laser and sent those poor kids into the game?", Wembley puzzled.

"Who knows? Could be anyone.", Bill replied.

"Even someone in this very room.", Kaufman added.

Meanwhile, the gang eventually arrived at the cave.

"We just hiked through miles of jungle and still can't find the Scooby Snacks.", Daphne sighed.

"Well, we'd better. Otherwise, we'll be stuck in this level forever.", Velma spoke.

"All I know is that this virus likes to scare us in cyberspace as much as in the real world.", Shaggy spoke as and Scooby were apparently drawing their favorite foods on the wall with graphite rocks as Scooby slurped and chuckled before Googie walked in.

"I didn't know you guys were that good at drawing.", Googie spoke, catching the gang's attention and practically surprising them with her new look, considering that she now dons a cavegirl outfit complete with a spear.

"Like, nice outfit, Googie.", Shaggy grinned.

"Yeah. Way to keep up with prehistoric times.", Scrappy complimented.

"Yeah. Prehistoric times.", Scooby agreed.

"Aw. Thanks, guys.", Googie grinned as she walked over to the gang.

"Why did you change clothes?", Crystal puzzled.

"Well, cave people used to dress up like this back in the prehistoric days after the dinosaurs were crushed by a meteor. Plus, I figured I could get a little wild as long as we're here. At least until we find the Scooby Snacks in this level anyway.", Googie replied.

"So, did one of you happen to draw that picture by any chance?", Scrappy asked, pointing to the volcano on the wall.

"Not me.", Scooby and Shaggy responded in unison.

"It looks like a volcano.", Fred spoke.

"I wonder if it means anything.", Velma spoke before the cave suddenly got darker, worrying the group.

"Oh, no. The fire's going out.", Velma stated.

"It's gonna be dark in a few hours, too.", Fred spoke as he went over to the fireplace and started trying to keep the fire going.

"We'll go help get the firewood.", the teenaged cave girl spoke.

"And Shaggy, Uncle Scooby, you two can come with us if you want.", Scrappy offered.

"Ah, all right. Come on, Scoob.", Shaggy spoke.

"Okay.", Scooby agreed before he and Shaggy went with Googie and Scrappy outside the cave.

Later, Shaggy and Scooby had the firewood with Scrappy on top of his back as Googie was swinging on the vines.

"How are you that good at swinging, Googie?", Shaggy asked.

"Well, I have been swinging on monkey bars often at recess when I was a kid.", Googie replied.

"Huh. Glad it's working for you.", Scrappy commented.

"Like, just a few more sticks, and we can head back, guys.", Shaggy assured before Scooby picked up a scent.

"Smoke.", Scooby spoke.

"Smoke? Wait. I can smell that, too.", Googie spoke as she halted her swinging.

"Zoinks! Up there! Like, all the trees are burning!", Shaggy exclaimed before a sort of burning rock passed in-between the two trees and landed on the ground, practically surprising the group of four, Scooby and Shaggy, most of all.

"Like, where did that come from?", Shaggy asked.

Then, both Googie and Scooby saw the source and he pointed to it.

"Volcano!", Scooby exclaimed.

"Just like the drawing!", Googie spoke as the volcano then spewed out a few more burning rocks, urging the group to go back and warn the others.

"Forget the wood, Scoob. We've gotta warn the others!", Shaggy urged.

"Then, let's go!", Googie urged as she then quickly swung back on the vibes as Scooby, Shaggy, and Scrappy ran for the cave.

Later, the group came back to the cave.

"What happened, you guys? And where's the firewood?", asked Fred.

"Like, if we don't get out of here, soon, we're all going to be firewood!", Shaggy warned.

"What are you talking about, Shaggy?", asked Velma.

"Volcano!", Scooby exclaimed.

"Volcano?", Lena puzzled.

"Yeah. It was just like the one from the drawing.", Googie replied as Scooby nodded before the jungle began to shake.

"And it looks like it's about to erupt.", Scrappy spoke.

"Oh, great! It looks like it's really cooking!", Fred responded as the group looked outside to see the volcano.

"I bet that's where the Scooby Snacks are.", Velma guessed, puzzling Scooby.

"She's right. That there drawing is a clue that could lead us to the Scooby Snacks.", Lena concurred.

"But it's miles away. It'll take us hours to get there.", Daphne worried.

"Maybe on foot, but where there's a will, there's a way.", Googie spoke.

"She's right, but you guys probably wouldn't like it. Heck, I'm not even sure I do.", Fred warned.

"Trust me. After what we've been through, there's nothing worse than...", Googie began before later, Scooby, Shaggy, Googie, Scrappy, and the others were riding on none other than...

"Wooly mammoths?!", Shaggy exclaimed as one of them trumpeted.

As they proceed forward, Velma had a comment.

"Mammoths didn't live in the same age as dinosaurs, but I'm not complaining.", Velma commented.

"Yeah. As long as they get us to the volcano quickly, I'm not one to judge either, so who cares.", Googie agreed with a grin.

"They look so majestic.", Crystal spoke before Amber unfortunately caught a whiff of its musk and covered her nose before speaking nasally.

"And quite pungent, too.", Amber added.

"Well, I am. I wish Eric had put saddles on these guys. I can't take much more of this.", Daphne complained.

"I wish he would have made 'em smell better, too. Pee-yew! How you guys doing?", Fred asked.

"I'm doing all right!", the cave girl assured.

"I'm okay, too. It's Shaggy and Uncle Scooby over here that we're worried about.", Scrappy agreed.

"Like, do you have an airsickness bag?", Shaggy asked before Scooby tried his best to cover his mouth to illustrate Scrappy's point.

"Well, hang on, guys. We're almost there!", Fred urged.

Then, the gang arrived at the volcano in just a few seconds before everyone hopped off the mammoths.

"Any sign of the Scooby Snacks?", Fred asked.

"Like, all I can see is smoke. And lava!", Shaggy exclaimed as the volcano erupted again.

"Maybe we'll know for sure once we get a better look. In the meantime, you better get out of here and fast.", Googie urged the mammoths before they roared in compliance and quickly ran off.

Then, the gang heard a screech from far away before noticing where it came from.

"Look up there!", Daphne gasped upon sighting a baby pterodactyl, who was trapped by a rock resting upon his wing and was desperately trying to escape.

"That poor baby pterodactyl is trapped.", Lena spoke.

"Poor little guy.", Shaggy responded.

"We can't just sit here. We've gotta do something!", Googie urged just before the ground shook again.

"The volcano's erupting again!", Daphne gasped.

"No. We've got company!", Fred corrected as he saw the Phantom Virus, who was laughing maniacally, and pointed to him and the T-Rex as they grew closer.

"Start climbing!", Fred urged before the mystery gang then went for the volcano and began climbing up before Scooby noticed the T-Rex headed for him and tried to bite him off, only for Scooby to dodge the jaws in the nick of time.

"Yikes!", Scooby exclaimed as he quickly climbed back up.

That was when the T-Rex ran into much difficulty with the volcano and couldn't climb it, earning Scooby and Shaggy's relief as well as Googie's before the group of three, along with Scrappy, taunted the Phantom Virus, prompting him to toss his spear at the others only for Googie to catch it.

"Thanks for the tip, ya lousy computer bug!", Googie smirked proudly, surprising Scrappy.

"Wow. As brave as you were, I didn't think you could talk smack like that.", Scrappy admitted, impressed.

"Yeah, I know.", Googie agreed before the T-Red roared and then stormed off.

"I think we're safe. The T-Rex is built for running, not climbing.", Velma spoke as the T-Red stormed off.

"Yeah, but not for much longer.", Crystal spoke before the volcano erupted.

Then, the gang also notice the baby pterodactyl's mother trying to rescue her baby.

"Look. The mama pterodactyl is trying to save its baby.", Velma spoke.

"Uh-oh.", Scooby spoke.

"Uh-oh is right. Let's go save that baby.", Googie agreed before she used the two spears to climb up the mountain as Scooby followed her.

"Hey, where are you going, guys?", Shaggy asked.

"Be careful, Scooby!", Daphne warned.

"You got this one in the bag, Googie!", Scrappy shouted.

Then, Googie and Scooby arrived at the nest, earning the baby's inquisitive screech.

"Hello.", Scooby greeted.

"We're here to help get that rock off you.", Googie assured, earning the baby's trill before they decided to take action.

"All right. On the count of three, we push. Got it?", asked Googie.

"Right!", Scooby nodded determinedly.

"Okay. On three. One, two, three!", Googie shouted before both Scooby and Googie began to push the rock off with much success after a moment before pushing the rock off, allowing the baby pterodactyl to raise its wing freely, revealing a box of Scooby Snacks in the process.

"There it is!", Googie urged as she pointed to it.

"Scooby Snacks!", Scooby exclaimed.

Then, the baby pterodactyl screeched as Googie hopped aboard its back before picking Scooby up just as he managed to get the box of Scooby Snacks.

"Phew! That was close.", Googie sighed.

"Hey! They found the Scooby Snacks.", Shaggy spoke with a smile.

"All right. Time for the next level.", Googie spoke before she and Scooby, along with the box, disappeared before the rest of the gang followed suit just before the sliding lava could touch them.


	7. The Final Level

**A/N: This is where Googie has a couple of magical, if not adventurous, experiences due to the fact that Googie was actually a Wiccan as they progress to the final level, which just so happened to be the very spot that Scooby, Shaggy, Googie, and Scrappy know very well. It was a bit difficult writing a plot for that final level which is where the Monster Road Rally took place, so please bear with me on this one.**

 **Scooby** **-** **Doo** **and the** **Cyber** **Chase**

 **Chapter 7: The Final Level**

Then, the gang appeared first before an underwater background did, eventually causing the gang to cover their mouths before a blue glow came from Googie while Crystal and Amber's necklaces glowed before they were now in their true forms while Googie became a mermaid while the rest of the gang were in snorkeling outfits. As Fred noticed a fish, Scooby noticed a tiny school of them before Daphne and Velma spotted a turtle and tried to touch it gently before a shadow crept over them, prompting the turtle to swim away as Googie then grinned from seeing herself as a purple-tailed mermaid with her bra, made of purple seashells, which are surprisingly pleasant to the touch, before she then swirled around with a laugh as the school of fish swirl around her and go up, causing her hair to move up as she smiled before Scooby located, and pointed to, the Scooby Snacks box near the treasure chest. However, as the gang neared the chest, they noticed a great white shark headed right for them before the gang managed to grab the box and flee before the shark bit into the chest just before they arrived in another level.

This time, they faced a giant ant with which Googie then walked up to the ant as it bent down slowly before she raised her hand and the ant then let it touch its head before lifting her up onto the back of its neck with Googie quickly figuring out where it's headed before she pointed the way to go with the ant headed there as the rest of the gang followed as Shaggy practically tripped a little.

On Level 6, Fred and Daphne found themselves confronting the Black Samurai as he drew his sword of doom, prompting Fred to take action, defend Daphne, and then grab a sort of raking stick before using it to counter his attacks, only for the Black Samurai to knock it away from Fred before it landed on Daphne's hand, puzzling the two before Daphne pulled off some sweet, impressive twirling, worrying the Black Samurai as Fred grew surprised before Daphne managed to fight the Black Samurai and quickly emerge victorious, urging him to run away before Fred walked over to her as Daphne gave a grin.

 _Boom, boom, digga, digga, day or night_

 _Watch out!_

 _Watch yourself! (You don't scare me, Monster)_

 _Don't don't jump! (in the day or night)_

 _Watch yourself! (you're not scary, Monster)_

 _Don't don't jump! (you're not ready to fight)_

 _Watch yourself! (you don't scare me, Monster)_

 _Don't don't jump! (I'll fight, all right)_

 _Here it comes, a big, big shark_

 _He sees us in the dark_

 _Dragons in my own backyard_

 _It just can't get away_

 _Hello, Cyberdream, why you chasin' me?_

 _My computer screen is my enemy,_

 _So... (Ahhh...), watch yourself! (you don't scare me, Monster)_

 _Don't don't jump (in the day or night)_

 _Watch yourself! (You're not scary, monster)_

 _Don't don't jump! (you're not ready to fight)_

 _Watch yourself! (you don't scare me, monster)_

 _Don't don't jump! (in the day or night)_

 _Watch yourself! (You don't scare me, Monster)_

 _Don't don't jump! (I'll fight, all right)_

 _Boom, boom, digga, digga, day or night_

 _Boom, boom, digga, digga, day or night (Yeah, yeah! Boom, boom!)_

 _Boom, boom, digga, digga, day or night (Yeah, yeah! Watch out!)_

 _Boom, boom, digga, digga, day or night_

 _Watch out!_

Then, on Level 7, Scooby and Shaggy were running from a mummy as they stopped near a sort of statue of Anubis, disguised as decorative statues as the mummy passed them before they let the ankhs and flails before the statue moved its eyes and turned out to be actually Anubis, frightening them off as they ran before it then showed Googie, in the similar Egyptian attire as Cleopetra, facing Imhotep, who then chuckled as he did a hand taunt with both standing in the ring as Fred, Daphne, Velma, Crystal, Amber, and Lena watched before Imhotep then sent forth a plague of locusts before Googie then raised a barrier, which managed to block the locusts before Shaggy and Scooby, in their panic, ran into Imhotep, disrupting the spell before Googie then pressed herself against Imhotep with Scrappy doing a three-count wrestling declaration before advancing to the next level.

There, Shaggy (dressed as a knight), Scrappy (dressed as a mini rook), and Scooby (dressed as a horse) were standing guard as a dragon breathed fire on them with the trio dodging it before it showed the phantom virus riding the dragon as Googie noticed that she not only has a princess-like attire, save for the hat, puzzling her, but was was also tied up and the Scooby Snacks box was just a few inches from her feet before she then turned to Scooby, Shaggy, and Scrappy, who then engaged the dragon in combat as Scooby "neigh'd", with a confident grin. Then, before the dragon could breathe fire on them again, Googie managed to get out of the rope and fire a water blast at the dragon, dousing out the fire, shocking the phantom virus, although not literally, over the fact that Googie turned out to be a magical princess as she stood with a smirk before the virus growled and was forced to retreat as Googie went over to Shaggy before kissing him on the cheek, surprising him with a grin before both grabbed the box of Scooby Snacks before they, along with Scooby, Scrappy, and the box, disappeared.

There, on Level 9, the gang found themselves at the North Pole before the gang looked up to notice a box of Scooby Snacks at the top of the pole before Shaggy and Scooby grew excited with anticipation as the phantom virus was on top of a polar bear's back as he smirked and held his spear. Then, as Shaggy and Scooby began climbing the pole, the bear went after the gang, who responded by tossing snowballs at him, eventually causing the virus to hop off the bear as it slid to a stop and land on the snow, allowing the gang to get the box once more before they then advanced to the final level.

 _Here they come, the mean, mean streets of mummies in the sheets_

 _Scary scenes, our frightening fiend_

 _It just can't get away!_

 _Hello, Cyberdream, why you chasin' me?_

 _My computer screen is my enemy,_

 _So... (Ahhh...), watch yourself! (you don't scare me, Monster)_

 _Don't don't jump (in the day or night)_

 _Watch yourself! (You're not scary, monster)_

 _Don't don't jump! (you're not ready to fight)_

 _Watch yourself! (you don't scare me, monster)_

 _Boom, boom, digga, digga, day or night_

 _Watch yourself! (You don't scare me, Monster)_

 _Don't don't jump! (I'll fight, all right)_

 _Boom, boom, digga, digga, day or night_

 _Boom, boom, digga, digga, day or night (Yeah, yeah! Boom, boom!)_

 _Boom, boom, digga, digga, day or night (Yeah, yeah! Watch out!)_

 _Boom, boom, digga, digga, day or night_

 _Wa-Watch out, out!_

 _Watch yourself!_

 _Don't don't jump!_

 _Watch yourself!_

 _Watch yourself!_

 _Don't don't jump!_

 _Watch out_

Then, at the final level, the gang appeared first. Then, a background formed before it finished up and revealed the same room that Scooby, Shaggy, Googie, and Scrappy first found themselves in when they were brought to Transylvania.

"Oh, boy.", Googie spoke.

"So, where are we this time?", asked Daphne.

"Unless I miss my guess, that must be Dracula's castle. No other place has tables like that.", Scrappy deduced.

"Like, here we go again, Scoob.", Shaggy spoke.

"Yeah. Here we go again.", Scooby agreed as meanwhile, Bill, Eric, Kaufman, and Wembley saw the progress the gang made so far.

"Okay. They've made it to the last level.", Bill spoke.

"But this one's the toughest of them all. No player's ever won it, not even me. It'll take everything they've got just to survive.", Eric spoke with some worry.

Meanwhile, the gang grew puzzled on what they should do next.

"So, now what?", Lena asked.

"All we have to do is find the last box of Scooby Snacks.", Velma replied.

"Good plan, but this castle is practically huge. Not to mention the fact that we're surrounded by the same old monsters.", Scrappy responded as he pointed to the familiar monsters from the past that were laughing, somehow giving Googie an idea, taking into account that it is Dracula's castle.

"'Same old monsters'. That's it. Why don't we just find Dracula and ask him about that? When we were here last time, we were asked to participate in the Monster Road Rally, so, I'm willing to bet that Dracula may ask us to participate in the race in this level.", Googie suggested.

"Of course. He does have a thing for annual monster races nowadays.", Scrappy agreed.

"But how can we even find him?", asked Crystal.

"We could ask one of the monsters where Dracula is. Or even ask anyone that's here, really.", Googie replied just before Scooby and Shaggy decided to pick a certain monster to ask.

"Yeah. Like, we could even ask that hunch bunch over there.", Shaggy agreed.

"Yeah.", Scooby nodded.

"Excuse me, Brunch, do you happen to know where Dracula is, by any chance?", asked Scrappy.

"Not quite, but I do know that our master's getting ready for this year's Monster Road Rally.", Brunch replied.

"Huh.", Scrappy responded.

"And do you happen to know where we could stay for the moment until the race?", asked Googie.

"You'll have to ask that man over there.", Crunch blathered in reply, pointing to the stranger in a black coat.

"Great idea.", Fred thanked.

"Thanks. And next time, say it. Don't spray it.", Googie thanked as the gang walked over to him before she realized something.

"Wait a minute. How come we haven't seen him before?", Googie puzzled before the gang stopped near him as she picked up a familiar scent, one that was almost literally electric, as her nose turned into a wolf nose.

"Excuse is, sir, we were wondering...", Daphne began before the stranger turned his face around and revealed himself to be the Phantom Virus.

"Surprise!", the Phantom Virus greeted, surprising the gang while Daphne gasped as the rest gasped.

"The virus!", Shaggy shouted.

"I thought your scent was strangely familiar.", Googie realized as she grew wolf claws, wolf ears, a wolf tail, and wolf fur

"Welcome to the final level. You're in the major leagues now.", the Phantom Virus grinned.

Then, the gang ran up the stairs in the castle as far away from the phantom virus as possible.

"Like, where are we going?!", Shaggy panted.

"In there! That's where we stayed last time!", Googie urged.

"Great idea, Googie!", Shaggy agreed before the gang burst through the doors and went inside before sliding to a stop and panting out of breath as there appeared to be 10 people behind them before Daphne had to ask as the gang noticed.

"Can someone help us?", asked Daphne before the group turned around and turned out to be Cyber versions of themselves, one of which is a werewolf while another is a were _cat_ , much to the surprise of all before Shaggy and his furry cyber self each felt the hair on their chins and grew surprised.

"Zoinks!", the two Shaggy's exclaimed.

"You're me!", Shaggy spoke in surprise.

"And, like, you're me!", the Cyber werewolf responded.

Then, the two Velma's spoke to each other before the two Daphne's, the two Fred's, the two Googie's, the two Lena's, and the two Crystal's spoke to each other.

"Oh!", the two Velma's spoke in surprise.

"You're the characters in Eric's video game.", Velma deduced.

"And you're from the real world.", Cyber Velma guessed before both Velma's spoke "Jinkies!".

"Did I really wear that years ago?", Daphne puzzled.

"That jacket with that skirt?", Cyber Daphne puzzled before both Daphne's hmm'd.

The two Fred's, however, had a slightly different story.

"Nice ascot.", Fred complimented.

"Heh. Works for me.", Cyber Fred responded with a smile.

"Wow. I never thought I'd looked that cute when I was human.", Googie admitted.

"And I never thought I looked cuter as a werewolf.", Cyber Googie responded before both Googie's giggled slightly.

"I never thought I'd see myself like this.", Lena spoke in wonder.

"You look mighty fine yourself.", Cyber Lena spoke as, despite being a werecat, her eyes remained the same.

"This is very trippy, man.", Crystal spoke.

"Yeah. Like, tell me about it.", Cyber Crystal agreed.

Meanwhile, both Scooby and Cyber Scooby, as well as the two Amber's were sniffing their noses before they then raised their paws and grinned to each other as the two Scooby's continued the thorough search in a rather funny way before they both laughed and high-fived each other.

Then, the two Scrappy's spoke to each other.

"You know, you're all right in my book.", Scrappy complimented.

"Right back at ya, handsome.", Cyber Scrappy responded.

"I guess it's been a while since we've seen Eric. He hasn't seen our fashion changes.", Velma guessed as she lifted her skirt up a little.

"We'll go shopping later.", Daphne spoke to her cyber self.

That was when Brunch and Crunch arrived with a tray of fries.

"Tomb service!", Crunch blathered.

"Oh, boy!", Cyber Scooby exclaimed.

"Wow!", Cyber Shaggy grinned.

"Great!", Cyber Scrappy spoke.

"Like, why don't you join us for a little snack?", Cyber Shaggy offered.

"Man, I thought you'd never ask.", Shaggy agreed.

Then, both Scooby and Cyber Scooby slurped before he whispered to his cyber self.

"Okay.", Cyber Scooby agreed before both dogs went forward.

Then, as Cyber Shaggy swallowed his fries, Shaggy got started on his before asking him to put the ketchup on that with which Cyber Shaggy complied with the request and sprays the ketchup on the fries and Shaggy swallowed them as he had a comment.

"Mm-mmm! This stuff is terrific.", Cyber Shaggy complimented.

"Yes, and to think it's all fashioned from a special kind of beans.", Brunch responded, slightly worrying Googie as her wolf ears pricked up.

"Beans, Huh?", asked Cyber Shaggy before Googie spoke up.

"Trust me. You do not want to know what those are.", Googie warned before Shaggy swallowed the fries as Cyber Scooby went behind Cyber Shaggy and Scooby then whimpered and panted and pointed to his mouth.

"Here ya go, pal.", Shaggy offered before he tossed a fry into Scooby's mouth and then Cyber Shaggy did the same as Cyber Scooby then snatched a tray when the Shaggy's weren't looking.

"Thanks a lot.", Scooby thanked with a wave before the two Shaggy's noticed that the tray was missing.

"Huh?! Hey!", the two Shaggy's spoke in surprise before they then noticed that both Scooby and Cyber Scooby ate the fries from the tray as Scooby asked his cyber self to spray ketchup in his mouth before Scooby then ate half of the remaining fries from the tray and swallowed before both laughed.

"Fellas, we don't have time to play around.", Lena urged.

"She's right. We need to find those Scooby Snacks and get out of here.", Velma urged.

"You guys need to relax.", Cyber Shaggy responded.

"Yeah. What are you worried about?", asked Cyber Daphne.

"Aren't you at least a little bit concerned about the Phantom Virus?", asked the teenage she-wolf.

"Phantom, who? Never heard of him.", Cyber Fred responded.

"You're kidding, right?", puzzled Scrappy.

"It was that stranger near the staircase, remember?", Googie stated.

"So, that's what that stranger was. I thought he was a bit shocking. No pun intended.", Brunch realized before Crunch blathered in agreement just as Velma realized something else.

"Oh, I get it. The virus isn't part of this game. He has no reason to be looking for our cyber doubles.", Velma guessed as the Phantom Virus crept near the open door.

"Well, you cyberguys are lucky. The Phantom Virus is creepy and has this really scary laugh.", Shaggy spoke before the Phantom Virus then laughed menacingly.

"Just like that.", Shaggy spoke in response.

"Come out and play.", the Phantom Virus goaded as the blue light grew brighter, prompting Scooby and Cyber Scooby to hide underneath the bed as Googie and Velma spotted him.

"There!", Googie spoke.

"It's him!", Velma stated.

"Come out, come out.", the Phantom Virus goaded in a sing-song voice before he waved.

"Well, anybody got any bright ideas?", Cyber Shaggy asked.

"There has to be another way out of that room somewhere.", Googie guessed before someone else 'psst'd'.

"What's that?", puzzled Cyber Googie.

"If I had to guess, I'd say someone that led us out of that room once.", Googie guessed.

" _Over here. Try the fireplace. It's got a hidden door at the back.",_ a voice spoke from the desk near the lamp.

"Hey, guys. There is a door here.", Cyber Scrappy spoke before the door slid open, amazing the group.

"And it looks like it leads a different way out of the room.", Cyber Fred spoke.

"I'll lead the way.", Fred and Cyber Fred spoke in unison before they turned to each other in surprise.

Later, as the group of 20 roamed the hidden room, Cyber Googie grew curious as to where it leads.

"I wonder where this leads to.", Cyber Googie spoke.

"Anywhere would be better than this creepy Phantom Virus.", Cyber Lena responded.

Googie had thoughts.

"Wow. Even that room seems a bit nostalgic. I never thought I'd say it, but I miss that place.", Googie admitted.

"In Cyberworld, things never get old. It's pretty cool. Next to Transylvania, there's a lot to like out here in Cyberworld. There's stores, theaters, and parks. And lots of tasty food, too.", Cyber Fred pointed out.

"Yeah.", Scooby agreed before he laughed.

"But what about all the monsters and villains?", Daphne puzzled.

"Well, apart from the monsters at this castle, we haven't seen any. They're probably guarding the Scooby Snacks.", Cyber Shaggy guessed.

"You mean you guys don't even know where the Scooby Snacks are?", Velma puzzled.

"Oh, we know where they are. There's just no reason to go after them.", Cyber Velma replied.

"Why not?", Crystal puzzled.

"Because even if we get the Scooby Snacks, all that will do is take us back to the beginning of the game.", Cyber Scrappy replied.

"And except for that castle, we like it here.", Cyber Crystal added.

"Until you guys showed up with that Phantom Virus, that is.", Cyber Shaggy finished.

"Like, we'd be more than happy to get rid of him for you.", Crystal assured spoke.

"If we could.", Daphne added.

Then, Fred had an idea.

"You know, if all 20 of us team up, the Phantom Virus wouldn't stand a chance.", Fred spoke.

"Yeah!", Cyber Fred agreed.

"I guess we were gonna go after the Scooby Snacks eventually.", Cyber Shaggy agreed.

"So, you'll help?", asked Daphne.

"Count us in!", Cyber Fred responded.

"Thanks, guys.", Googie thanked just as Cyber Shaggy spotted a door on the ceiling.

"Looks like we've found a way out, Gang. Come on!", the Cyber werewolf spoke.

"Okay. Let's go", the werewolf agreed before the group then emerged from the door and, quite surprisingly, from a sort of cake as well.

"Huh. Looks like there's a party going on.", Scrappy spoke.

"Well, like, let's get partying.", Cyber Shaggy spoke before Cyber Scooby then laughed as a host of monsters danced around, even the Hunch Bunch.

Then, that was when Dracula turned up in a puff of red smoke near the gang.

"Oh, very good. I see you've come to join the party. Of course, you turned up as unexpected guests, but nevertheless, you're still guests. Anyway, I bid you welcome.", Dracula greeted.

"Uh, thanks. So, is there a reason we're here?", asked Daphne.

"Oh, I was just getting to that, actually. Anyway, I need someone to drive the werewolf car in the Monster road race. Oddly enough, there's two of them. The other one's already taken, though.", Dracula replied.

"So, like, what prizes are there in the Monster Road Race, man?", Crystal asked.

"Well, I'm glad you asked, my dear. Vanna Pira, go ahead. Do your thing.", Dracula motioned before it showed Vanna Pira near the curtains, holding the rope.

"With pleasure, Drac, honey. Our second-place driver in the Monster road rally will receive, as a consolation prize, a two-week vacation in Hawaii!", Vanna Pira introduced as she then revealed pictures of the vacation spot, practically earning the monsters' jeering.

"Ah, boo!", the monsters jeered.

"That's gross, man! Nobody needs no Hawaii!", Frankenstein's monster exclaimed.

"Who needs that?", the witch sister agreed.

"But, our road-race winner will receive, all expenses paid, an entire month in...the Black Hole of Calcutta! And an exclusive bonus prize, a box of Scooby Snacks!", Vanna Pira announces as she then opened the curtains to show a black background on the screen before getting a box of Scooby Snacks out, practically exciting both Scooby and Cyber Scooby.

"Oh, boy! Scooby Snacks!", the two Scooby's spoke excitedly before slurping and then chuckling before the monsters then cheered on.

"And, of course, the biggest honor of all...the Monster of the Year trophy.", Vanna Pira announced next as she then opened the curtains to show a silver, skull-with-crossbones looking trophy, further exciting the crowd.

"So, what do you think, gang?", Fred asked.

"I think we should enter the road race, at least for the Scooby Snacks.", Amber suggested.

"The dog's got a point.", Velma agreed.

"Like, when it comes to Scooby Snacks, I'm all in. Right, Scoob?", Shaggy asked.

"Yeah. Scooby Snacks! Scooby Snacks! Scooby Snacks!", Scooby chanted.

"Yeah. Like, tell me about it.", Cyber Shaggy concurred as Scooby chanted.

"Okay, Drac. Consider ourselves entering, but can we at least have a trial run before we begin the race?", Googie asked.

"Sure, as long as you steer clear of that Phantom Virus that was recently discovered.", Dracula replied.

"Thanks.", Googie grinned.

"Wait a sec. How did you know about that Phantom Virus?", Scrappy asked.

"The hunch bunch just told me about him earlier before I came down here.", Dracula replied.

"Wow. I know news travel fast, but this is ridiculous.", Scrappy commented.

"Well, we better go get ready, Gang.", Fred urged.

"Right!", the gang and cyber gang agreed.

Later, the two gangs were going over the course.

"Now, that right here is the race course you will all be driving. As you can see, it starts here at the castle, then passes by Monster Morass, right up to Dragonbreath Tunnel, straight through Sandslime Straightaway, up Horrible Hill, down Snakehip Strip, and ends back at the castle.", Dracula explained.

"Woof! This sure is a tricky track.", Cyber Fred commented.

"Tell me about it.", the two Googie's agreed.

"That may be true, but I have every confidence that you'll all be able to handle it, so long as you don't run into that Phantom Virus, of course.", Dracula spoke before he and the hunch bunch chuckled.

"If that laughter isn't suspicious, I don't know what is.", Scrappy commented.

"Well, we better get going, Gang.", Googie spoke.

"Right.", the two gangs agreed as the headed out.

Outside, at the castle, Cyber Shaggy was at the wheel of his car with the cyber gang present with 5 people for each seat pad with Fred driving the Mystery Machine.

"Like, here we go, Gang!", Cyber Shaggy chuckled before driving off with the Mystery Machine following it, both unaware that the Phantom Virus was peeping from a rock as he grinned menacingly before pulling a skull-head like lever as the two groups neared Monster Morass before the bridge opened up just after the real Mystery Machine caught up with the cyber car and crossed it, causing the cyber gang to land on a mud spot near the waters with the alligators closing in on them just as the Mystery Machine turned around and noticed them in danger only for a brief moment as Cyber Shaggy then maneuvered the car on the alligators, practically, and literally, walking all over them as the back tires stepped on the Gators by the heads before getting back on the road to catch up with the others, frustrating the Phantom Virus as he growled.

Later, as the two cars went inside dragonbreath tunnel, the Phantom Virus then whistled for none other than Jaguaro and the creeper, who then growled, as they went toward him before the virus pointed to the lever, giving the creeper the idea to try to pull the lever, only to discover some difficulty before shrugging just as the lever then fell to the ground, turning up the heat inside the tunnel with both cars unscathed as Googie, both Scooby's, and both Scrappy's were roasting marshmallows in an open fire with claws, for Googie's case, and sticks for the rest before exiting the tunnel, puzzling both the virus and the creatures as their mouths stood agape and they then turned to each other before blinking.

Then, as both cars neared Quicksand straightaway, the Gator Ghoul only crouched down to the ground on all fours slowly with a growl before turning to the virus, placing his index finger on his thumb and raising the rest of his fingers to the virus, letting him know that it is going according to plan before the virus snickered with mischief as the Gator Ghoul turned back around while the two car's then noticed the quicksand before making sure to close the windows, for the van's case, and placed the roof above the group's head for the convertible's case before both noticed the tar monster emerging and then swallowing them just as the Gator Ghoul then went inside, coincidentally, only to eventually wind up knocked back by the two vehicles straight toward the tree as they got spat out by the tar monster on account of how the Gator Ghoul tasted before the car shook the dirt off itself and then got out a sort of water sprinkler and sprayed it on the Mystery Machine, washing off the dirt, before the two vehicles then drove off as the virus shook his fist angrily.

 _Party town for ghostly spooks_

 _Vampires, witches, ghostly kooks_

 _That whole gang all go gazooks_

 _Doin' the werewolf rock_

 _Hey!_

 _Mr. Jangles rocks all night_

 _All the party at broad daylight_

 _Frankenstein, he's dynamite_

 _Doin' the werewolf rock_

 _Hoo!_

 _Rock!_

 _If a Ghoul can do it, rock!_

 _Scooby_ _-dooby-do it!_

 _Come on, Scoob, let's rock!_

 _Rock, rock, rock, rock!_

 _Whoo!_

 _Everybody's rowdy rockin's_

 _Wearin' out their Sunday stockin's_

 _Doin' the werewolf rock!_

 _Doin' the werewolf rock_

 _Ha! That's right!_

Then, as the two vehicles neared the last leg of the race, the virus then not only had the tar monster, Gator Ghoul, the creeper, and Jaguaro by his side, but also Old Iron Face, who then took it as his cue to unsheathed his cutlass scimitar before crashing it down on the middle of the road, thus splitting it apart as the two cars went opposite ways and then met back on the same road before crossing the finish line, much to the Phantom Virus' frustration as he growled and then fired a blue energy ball at the tree, zapping it, to vent his frustration.

 _Whoo!_

 _Everybody's rowdy rockin's_

 _Wearin' our their Sunday Stockin's_

 _Doin' the werewolf rock!_

 _Doin' the werewolf rock_

 _Hey, yeah!_

However, as the Phantom Virus did so, Googie's wolf ears pricked up.

"Wait. What was that?", Googie puzzled.

"Yeah, that sounded like an angry thunderstorm coming. But there's not a cloud in sight for miles.", Scrappy concurred.

"You think it could be that Phantom Virus?", Lena asked.

"Possibly, but we'll know for sure once we enter that race in a few hours.", Fred replied.

"You know, that trial run kinda brings back memories, doesn't it, Shaggy?", Googie asked.

"Like, yeah. Of course, it does, Googie, except that the whole gang is here with us, Cyber or otherwise.", Shaggy replied.

"Yeah.", Scooby agreed.

"Well, I guess I oughta give Eric some credit for making that level. If we know that level as well as what happened the last time, we can win this.", Googie assured as the Mystery Machine and Cyber Shaggy's convertible drove back to the castle.


	8. The Monster Road Rally

**A/N: And this is the chapter where at the end, a hint of any resemblance between the Masked Figure and the Phantom Virus, let alone a couple, come to light.**

 **Scooby** **-** **Doo** **and the** **Cyber** **Chase**

 **Chapter 8: The Monster Road Rally**

Later, as lightning struck, Dracula was head announcer for the race alongside Vanna Pira as Wolfgang was holding the camera.

"Yep. It sure is one heck of a picture-postcard day for the great annual Monster Road Rally, plenty of lightning and fog, which is suitable weather for Transylvania, am I right? A-All jokes aside, in mere moments, all the creepy creatures of my realm will be racing for the coveted Monster of the Year trophy.", Dracula announced as the two gangs were making preparations with Googie driving a spy-car like Werewolf car and Cyber Shaggy driving a sort of mini car version of it as Fred stated the plan.

"All right, gang. Here's the plan. Since the phantom virus is somewhere on the last level, all Googie has to do is use the special modifications in this car to get back on track in case the virus does something tricky. Scooby, Shaggy, Scrappy, you three will go with her and help her out along the way. The rest of us will radio back to you if we find anything suspicious either a few feet in front of you or behind you.", Fred planned.

"Great idea. Cyber Scrappy and I will be in Cyber Shaggy's car on our end. Then, we'll get a head start and radio back to him anything that looks bad.", Cyber Googie agreed as Cyber Scrappy went inside the small werewolf car.

"Like, that's not such a bad idea, Gang.", both Shaggy's spoke in unison.

"But can Crystal and Amber come with, too?", Shaggy asked.

"Well, I don't see why not. There should be enough room to at least add them.", Fred replied as he then saw three rows of seats.

"That seems awfully conspicuous.", Velma commented.

"Maybe, but at least it's more useful for space.", Scrappy responded.

"All right, gang. Let's go catch us a virus.", Googie spoke as she drove off first with Cyber Shaggy and the others following her.

Meanwhile, Dracula was starting the race.

"Attention, ladies and gentlemonsters! The 753rd Annual Monster Road Rally is about to begin!", Dracula announced as the two werewolf cars were getting in position before other monsters appeared.

"Introducing in Position #1, Frankenstein and Repulsa in the Freaky Frankenwagon!", Dracula announced as Frankenstein stopped by and waved before driving forward with Swampthing turning up first and then the witch sisters before Mr. Bonejangles, the Mummy, Dr. Jackal/Mr. Snide, Dragonfly, Cyber Shaggy the Werewolf, and Googie the Werewolf.

"Coming up in the second position is the Swampthing in the ever-pungent Slime Speedster. And coming up third is the witch sisters in the cauldron coupe.", Dracula announced before the witch sisters inadvertently drove into the Slime Speedster.

"Get that thing out of here!", the witch sisters shouted before Swampthing then drove away, giving the witch sisters some space, as they carefully followed behind him as Dracula made further announcements.

"Next up is Mr. Bonejangles in his Bone Bomber! Oh, and here comes the mummy in his Mummymobile! Right up next is none other than Dr. Jackal, A.K.A. Mr. Snide in his famous Split Personality Special followed by the Dragonfly in his Dragon Dragster! And last, but certainly not least, Cyber Shaggy and Googie the werewolves in the Werewolf Wagon and the Silver Bullet!", Dracula announced before the Phantom Virus suddenly turned up in a blue-lightning bolt-like vehicle, otherwise known as the Electrocutioner turning up just behind the two werewolf cars.

"But, for a surprise appearance, scoring to make a home run, it's the Phantom Virus in the ever-famous Electrocutioner. But that's not all. Because more racers will be taking positions for the coveted Monster of the Year trophy!", the Phantom Virus announced.

That was when Cyber Googie and the others spoke to Cyber Shaggy and Googie over the two separate comlinks.

" _Breaker, breaker! This is Looky Lady calling Wheely Wolf. Do you read me? Come on back."_ , Cyber Googie spoke.

"Loud and clear.", Cyber Shaggy responded.

" _What's the story, Shaggy? When's the race going to start?"_ , Cyber Googie asked.

"Like, any minute. And that Phantom Virus his here, too.", Cyber Shaggy replied.

"And so are his new buddies.", Cyber Scrappy added.

"First up, right alongside the one and only, it's the Creeper in the Creepmobile!", the Phantom Virus announced as the Creeper arrived in a vehicle based off of him.

"Creeper!", the Creeper spoke before roaring.

"What the heck?!", Googie exclaimed.

"'Jeepers' is more like it. That must be the Creeper.", Scrappy spoke.

"The what?", Cyber Velma puzzled over the speaker.

"He's one of the villains from our past.", Fred explained.

"Yeah, and he's got a pet.", Shaggy added as he spotted the Gator Ghoul arriving in a vehicle that suits him well based on his hobbies, mostly involving swimming as the Phantom Virus announced away.

"In the next position arrives Jaguaro in his Wildlife Roulette!", the Phantom Virus spoke next as Jaguaro snarled while waving to everyone in a sort of vehicle that not only had a banana-like appearance, but also the speed of an average jaguar.

"Jaguaro? He's supposed to be in Brazil.", Velma commented.

"Then, arriving to step up to the plate, it's the Gator Ghoul in his Snapping Chomper, followed by the Tar Monster in his Black Cesspool.", the Phantom Virus announced as the Gator Ghoul drove by and stopped in-between the two werewolf cars before the Tar Monster arrived in his Black Cesspool as he waved to everyone while parking behind the Gator Ghoul, puzzling Fred.

"Gator Ghoul and the Tar Monster?", Fred puzzled.

"They just don't stop on coming, do they?", Googie commented.

"And last, but definitely not least, the best player for the team himself, Old Iron Face in his Steel-Plated Buccaneer!", the Phantom Virus announced as Old Iron Face arrived in his iron-pirate-ship like vehicle with a "yarr".

"Wow! You guys know some strange people.", Cyber Shaggy commented.

"Tell me about it. It's like every villain we've ever faced is here.", Scrappy spoke in response.

"Maybe we shouldn't have told Eric so much about our mysteries.", Daphne spoke from the speaker.

That was when Velma realized something.

"Wait a minute. All these creatures in the real world turned out to be just people in costumes.", Velma realized.

"Velma's right. They were all fakes.", Fred agreed as well before Shaggy spoke to the Phantom Virus while looking from behind.

"Nice try, Phantom Virus, but you can't fool us.", Shaggy spoke.

"Yeah.", the two Scooby's agreed before they bent over to the Gator Ghoul from different sides before trying to unmask the Gator Ghoul, only to find out that it was, in fact, real as it roared at Scooby.

"Tough time with the mask, guys?", Shaggy wondered.

"H-H-He's real!", Scooby responded before brushing against his snout with a nervous chuckle before the Gator Ghoul roared at Cyber Scooby.

"Oh, boy. If he's real, then that means everyone else is just as real as the other monster racers, too.", Googie realized.

Then, the Phantom Virus fashioned a baseball bat and baseball from his own energy as he then started preparing to kickstart the race himself.

"Now, then. Let's play ball!", the Phantom Virus shouted before hitting his baseball past the starting and finish line, prompting the racers to start racing, even Googie and Cyber Shaggy, who both quickly left the Phantom Virus in the dust as it cleared as he spat out the dust before he chased after them while shouting to his monster buddies.

"Get them!", the Phantom Virus exclaimed as he, Jaguaro, Creeper, Old Iron Face, the Tar Monster, and Gator Ghoul followed by as Dracula seemed very peeved.

"Excuse me. Who does this buffoon think he is, starting the race with a home run like that? That wasn't even his job to begin with. If you'll excuse me.", Dracula spoke before he disappeared and then reappeared near the Hunch Bunch.

"Look alive, men! Attention!", Dracula shouted, catching the Hunch Bunch's attention as they turned around in surprise and gave a salute.

"Now, I've got a job for you boys: make sure that the Phantom Virus does not win the race. I know we were originally planning to sabotage Shaggy, but frankly, the game has changed ever since that so-called 'Phantom Virus' decided to invade on our turf. You can at least start by helping the werewolves pick those racer buddies of his off first, get them off-course or something. That should leave the Phantom Virus open just long enough for Shaggy or anyone else at all to pass him by.", Dracula stated.

"You can rest assured, sire.", Brunch assured before Dracula then disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

Meanwhile, in the race, just as the Tar Monster advanced past the Cauldron Coupe, the Freaky Frankenwagon, the Mummymobile, the Split Personality Special, and the Dragon Dragster, both the werewolfwagon and the Silver Bullet caught up with the Black Cesspool as Shaggy spoke first in a sort of carney costume.

"Step right up and test your luck!", Shaggy announced, presenting a sort of shooting gallery for the Tar Monster, puzzling him before Cyber Shaggy spoke up next.

"How about you, handsome?", asked the Cyber werewolf, continuing to baffle the driver.

"Who, me?", asked the Tar Monster.

"Yes, you, sir! Let us show you how easy it is.", Cyber Shaggy assured as he then tossed a dart at one of the balloons, popping it at the shooting gallery, and winning 500,000 points in the process, peeving him.

"Hey, wait a minute!", the Tar Monster realized just as both the Silver Bullet and the Werewolf Wagon sped up before the Tar Monster roared and sped up after them as the Hunch Bunch oversaw the scene from above in the batcopter.

"It seems as though the two werewolf cars are keeping the Black Cesspool busy, for the moment.", Brunch stated.

Meanwhile, the Cauldron Coupe spotted the Tar Monster up ahead.

"That Tar Monster guy is already beginning to Frost my pumpkin.", one witch sister commented.

"Me, too! Come on, sis, let's cook up a Black Cesspool whammy.", the second witch sister agreed before the first witch sister then put her broomstick in her cauldron, causing it to bend over and spew out more pink smoke as it then put the cauldron coupe on overdrive and helped it speed up, passing the Mummymobile, the Frankenwagon, the Split Personality Special, and even the Dragon Dragster before catching up to the Black Cesspool.

"One side! The witch sisters are comin' through!", the first witch sister shouted.

"What? Are the witch sisters after us, or him?", puzzled Googie.

"Last warning: out of the way, tubby!", the second witch sister shouted.

"Does that answer your question?", Crystal spoke.

"Hey! Who are you calling 'tubby?", asked the Tar Monster.

"You, that's who!", the first witch sister replied before firing a magic blast from her wand at the Tar Monster, who quickly dodged it by veering off course before Googie turned to Scooby.

"Scooby, can you get the mirror out and hurry?", Googie urged.

"Mirror? Oh. Right!", Scooby agreed puzzlingly as he spotted a mirror and got it out before the magic blast was then reflected straight toward Cyber Daphne and hit her from inside the Mystery Machine nearby, making her body puff out and become squishy and fat, surprising her.

"Oh, no!", Cyber Daphne shouted, worrying Googie before she picked up.

"What is it? What's wrong?", asked Googie.

"Ah! Look how fat I am.", Cyber Daphne replied, puzzling her and Shaggy.

"'Fat'? Scooby!", Shaggy and Googie growled, making him laugh nervously before he apologized.

"Sorry.", Scooby apologized.

"Just try to be careful where you reflect that magic blast next time, okay?", Googie responded with understanding before speaking with Cyber Daphne.

"Anyway, you don't have to worry. I've read about it in the Grimness Book of Records. It's just a simple spell for laughs. It only wears off after a few minutes or so.", Googie assured.

"She does have a point. Besides, no matter how you look, you look perfect.", Daphne assured.

"Oh, thanks. You, too.", the chubby Cyber Daphne complimented.

"Yeah, and at least we don't have to worry about that Black Cesspool anymore.", Cyber Shaggy chuckled in agreement just as the Tar Monster straight to the Tar Pit Trail, Home of the Schlock Mess Monster, who was about to gobble up the Tar Monster when the Tar Monster glared at him.

"What are you looking at?", the Tar Monster glared, prompting the Schlock Mess Monster to cringe a bit in fear and go back down before it went back to Googie and the others.

"Right. Now, that that's out of the way, so far, we have to worry about the rest of the virus' racers out there for now.", Googie grinned.

"Yeah, but it could be anyone, Googie. Like, it could even be...", Shaggy spoke up before Fred shouted.

"Creeper at your 6 o'clock!", Fred warned, surprising Googie, who checked the rear view mirror and saw him in his Creepmobile.

"Creeper!", Creeper spoke before pressing a button, causing a big hand to pop out the front trunk and clutch the Werewolf Wagon by the windshield.

"We're getting creeped out!", Cyber Scooby exclaimed.

"Like, hang on, Scoob! We're gonna get un-creeped!", the cyber werewolf spoke before pushing a button, causing the Werewolf Wagon to unleash an accelerating engine from the trunk and speed up quickly, causing the Creepmobile to wind up ricocheting off straight towards a tree before landing into the Tar Pit Trail near the Tar Monster as the Shlock Mess Monster appeared and ate the Creeper along with his Creepmobile.

"Creeper.", the Creeper echoed from inside the monster.

"Yeah. Tell me about it.", the Tar Monster concurred.

"All right. 2 down, 3 to go.", Googie spoke as the werewolf girl then sped up along the trail with Gator Ghoul closing in on the Cauldron Coupe with his Snapping Chomper as he pushed a button, causing the hood to open up, revealing sharp teeth before it then began chomping away and even chomped the accelerator engine of the Cauldron Coupe, causing it to short circuit before Fred then spoke to Googie and the others just as Cyber Daphne's body went back to normal just as Googie said it would after a few minutes.

"Mystery Van to Silver Bullet. Gator Ghoul's on your guys' tail. I repeat, the Gator Ghoul is closing in.", Fred warned, prompting Googie and the others to turn around and spot Gator Ghoul snarling as he neared the two werewolf cars.

"Like, let 'em have it, Crystal!", the two Shaggy's urged.

"Yeah. You, too, Amber.", the two Scooby's agreed before Crystal, Cyber Crystal, Amber, and Cyber Amber nodded and they then changed back to their true forms with Cyber Crystal looking a lot whiter and her eyes completely black while Cyber Amber is lighter in skin color and the two Amber's then hopped on top of the chomping hood and pried the teeth away before the two Crystal's then each lifted a big rock and then each bumped one side of the Snapping Chomper and even knocked the Gator Ghoul out before the two Crystal's and two Amber's high-fived each other just as meanwhile, the Hunch Bunch was setting up a quick-drying cement trap for one of the Phantom Virus' compatriots just as Old Iron Face neared the trap, unsuspectingly.

 _You hear the screeching of an owl,_

 _You hear the wind begin to howl_

 _You know there's zombies on the prowl_

 _And it's Terror Time Again!_

 _They've got you running through the night_

 _It's Terror Time Again!_

 _And you just might die of fright!_

 _It's a terrifying time!_

"Here comes Old Iron Face, my lad!", Brunch spoke.

"Okay!", Crunch blathered before pulling the lever down and releasing quick-drying cement into the road, practically tripping Old Iron Face from the Steel-Plated Buccaneer into the cement.

"Splendidly done, my good fellow.", Brunch complimented as Old Iron Face began to stand up only to freeze up in cement before he then quickly broke free from the cement as it broke apart before hopping aboard back the Steel-Plated Bucanner and then going at full speed, much to the Hunch Bunch's surprise.

"I say, old thing. I think it's safe to say that that kind of buccaneer is not to be underestimated.", Brunch commented.

 _You hear the beating of your heart_

 _You know the screaming's gonna start_

 _Here comes the really scary part_

' _Cause it's Terror Time Again!_

 _They've got you running through the night_

 _It's Terror Time Again!_

 _Oh, you just might die of fright!_

 _It's a terrifying time!_

Meanwhile, the two Scooby's "whee'd" as the Silver Bullet and Werewolf Wagon sped down along the road and chuckled just before Cyber Googie shouted to Cyber Shaggy a warning as Jaguaro in his Wildlife Roulette snarled and closed in on them while standing on his own vehicle.

"Looky Lady to Wheely Wolf. Wildlife Roulette at your six o'clock!", Cyber Googie shouted.

"Like, thanks for the tip, Googie!", Cyber Shaggy responded as the silver bullet and Werewolf Wagon then sped up with the Wildlife Roulette chasing after the two cars in front of it just as the Steel-Plated Buccaneer was just behind the Wildlife Roulette.

Meanwhile, the Hunch Bunch planted man-eating plant seeds on the ground as Googie took notice of that and then looked back on Jaguaro and the speeding Old Iron Face before turning back to the hunch bunch with a smirk before nodding to them before the Hunch Bunch then watered the seeds just as the Werewolf Wagon and the Silver Bullet passed by and out grew a giant man-eating plant just as the two Scooby's waved to the two villains behind them.

"Bye bye!", the two Scooby's waved before Jaguaro snarled in shock and surprise as Old Iron Face gave a surprised look before they tried to drive away only to wind up eaten and then eventually spat out on account of how they tasted towards the ground with Jaguaro moaning before the two Scooby's chuckled.

 _All the trees begin to moan_

 _Then, the monsters grunt and groan_

 _Rotting faces full of slime_

 _Don't you know it's Terror Time?_

 _And it's terror time again_

 _They've got you running through the night_

 _Yes, it's terror time again_

 _Oh, you just might die of fright_

 _It's a terrifying time, time, time, time, time_

Elsewhere, the Hunch Bunch was quite satisfied with that success of thwarting the Phantom Virus' compatriots.

"I say, dear boy. That was quite a rousing success. I say we report back to Dracula with the good news.", Brunch suggested.

"All right!", Crunch blathered as they entered the bat copter and took off just as the Phantom Virus passed by in his Electrocutioner, saw the bat copter, and then gave a mischievous snicker as he then zapped the bat copter, hijacking it before he then made it head towards Cyber Shaggy and Googie.

"I say, Crunch. We're supposed to be heading back to Master Dracula, remember?", Brunch urged.

"I'm trying!", Crunch responded.

Meanwhile, Googie and Cyber Shaggy expresses their thanks.

"Phew! Thanks for the help, guys.", Googie thanked.

"Yeah. Like, what a team! We could never win without you guys.", Cyber Shaggy agreed.

"How right you are, my friends.", the Phantom Virus spoke as he then sped up in his Electrocutioner before whistling for his buddies to arrive back on course, all back in their vehicles.

"The Tar Monster? And all the others, too? It looks like they're still rearing to make us eat their dust!", Scrappy spoke.

"And, boy, are they mad!", Cyber Shaggy added.

"Seriously? How could they be back?", Googie puzzled.

"I thought we lost 'em.", Cyber Fred agreed.

"He must've brought them back in the race.", Cyber Velma guessed before the Phantom Virus then maneuvered the Batcopter above the Mystery Machine and Cyber Shaggy's car before forcing it to lower the hook and clutch both vehicles, much to the Hunch Bunch's puzzlement and Googie's behest.

"Hey! I thought you guys were in our side!", Googie shouted.

"We are! But, unfortunately, the bat copter isn't!", Brunch responded.

"Of course. The Phantom Virus must've hijacked the bat copter, allowing him to control it without even driving it.", Velma guessed.

"Huh. Well, all the same, it's all the more reason the Phantom Virus has to be stopped, and we'll start off by rescuing our friends.", Googie agreed before she and Cyber Shaggy headed off toward the same direction as the hijacked bat copter.

Meanwhile, Dracula was quite worried.

"What is the meaning of this?", Dracula asked.

"We were going to report back to you, but it seems our bat copter was hijacked by the Phantom Virus.", Brunch responded.

"Under normal circumstances, I'd chew you out, but considering that I knew that the Phantom Virus was not to be trusted, I'll let it slide this one time if you two figure out a way to boot that virus out of the copter.", Dracula assured.

"We'll try all that we can, sire.", Brunch assured before hanging up.

Meanwhile, Fred and the rest of the gang, as well as the cyber gang noticed a big lava pit from down below.

"Look!", Cyber Fred urged as he pointed to the lava pit below them.

"Oh, no!", Fred exclaimed just before Googie and Cyber Shaggy pulled over near a big forest tree.

"Don't worry, Gang! We've got this covered!", Googie assured before she and Cyber Shaggy pressed a button in each of their vehicles, causing two mouths to appear, one that had normal teeth while the other had silver razor-sharp teeth and both chomped at the tree, causing it to fall off and land on another, providing a safe beam across and above the lava pit as Fred noticed.

"Great thinking, guys.", Fred grinned.

"What do we do now?", asked Cyber Fred.

"Jump!", Fred responded.

"What?! We're right above the lava pit!", Cyber Fred reminded.

"Down there!", Fred stated, pointing to the log above before the five monster villains pulled over near the two werewolf cars before hopping off and then snarling as they neared the two cars.

"We'll hold off those monsters for you guys on our end down here!", Googie shouted to Fred from below.

"And we'll juryrug a security A.I. to boot the virus out of the bat copter.", Brunch assured.

"That's a great idea, people!", Cyber Scrappy agreed.

"All right, gang, on the count of three, we drive for it.", Cyber Googie spoke.

"Great idea. One, two, three! Go!", Fred exclaimed just as the bat copter's hook dropped the two vehicles with the gang and cyber gang screaming before both vehicles landed safely on the log and drive back down to the ground to safety just as the Tar Monster spoke to Scooby.

"End of the line, Doo! Come here, you worthless mutt.", the Tar Monster goaded, earning Scooby's "hmph" in response before turning to Googie.

"Googie, fire the extinguisher.", Scooby spoke bravely.

"Extinguisher?", Googie puzzled before the werewolf then saw a button for it.

"Oh, right. Who knew there was a button for that?", Googie responded before pressing a button, causing the silver bullet to ready a fire extinguisher gun at the Tar Monster and fire it at him, causing him to freeze up before the two vehicles rammed the five monsters away from the two werewolf cars.

"Wow! That was some jump.", Cyber Fred spoke in relief before he and the others noticed that the five monsters were knocked towards a big oak tree and became woozy.

Meanwhile, Brunch was already at work, fine-tuning the wires before he finished up and the hook then retracted due to Crunch pressing a button.

"Great News, everyone. The bat copter is now officially hack-free.", Brunch spoke as he landed the bat copter on the ground.

"Okay. Now we don't have to worry about them.", Googie sighed.

"I am quite sorry for what almost happened back there.", Brunch apologized before Crunch blathered in agreement.

"Yeah! We're sorry!", Crunch apologized.

"It's okay. It wasn't any of your faults. All that matters is we're all still in one piece.", Googie assured.

"That's right, and now that we're all here, we've got one last Monster to face.", Fred agreed.

"The Phantom Virus.", Daphne added.

"And this is the final level, so the virus won't be easy to beat.", Velma cautioned.

"Hey, what's this?", Shaggy puzzled from feeling something in his pocket before pulling it out and realizing what it was.

"Zoinks! I've still got the magnet Professor Kaufman gave me.", Shaggy realized.

"You had that magnet with you all this time and forgot about it?", Googie and Velma asked in unison.

"Yeah. I guess I was too busy being scared.", Shaggy guessed as he laughed before the others noticed that his cyber self froze up.

"Hey, what's wrong with Cyber Shag?", Googie puzzled.

"I don't think it's just him, gang. Look over there.", Scrappy stated, pointing to the rest of the cyber gang.

That was when Scooby and the others noticed the same thing for the rest of the cyber gang, especially the Hunch Bunch.

"What's going on here?", asked Daphne.

"The Cyber Gang is made of electromagnetic energy, and therefore affected by the magnet.", Velma stated.

"Just like the phantom virus.", Googie realized.

"So, in other words, we better be careful with those super magnets around them.", Scrappy spoke as Shaggy put the magnet away, causing the Cyber Gang to snap back awake.

"Good thing I'm keeping my magnet inside already.", Googie sighed in relief.

"What's this about a magnet?", Cyber Shaggy puzzled as his wolf ears wiggled a bit due to recovery.

"Yes, I'd like to know about that magnet myself.", Brunch admitted.

"Hey. We have a way to beat the virus now.", Fred realized.

"And we already know that the Scooby Snacks is a complimentary first prize to whoever wins the race.", Scrappy added.

"But, before we can win the race again, we might have to go up against G.K. if that Phantom Virus releases him.", Googie warned.

"Oh, no!", Crunch blathered.

"Not G.K.!", Brunch added.

"Oh, no! Not G.K.!", Shaggy and Scooby exclaimed.

Meanwhile, the man-eating plant was quite shocked to hear that.

"Oh, no! Not G.K.!", the man-eating plant shouted.

"Who's G.K.?", the gang and Cyber Gang puzzled.

"Only single-handedly the biggest obstacle of all, and I mean the biggest.", Googie replied.

"Still, with any luck, if we come up with the right way to get him off the course, we can definitely win the race and get the Scooby snacks for sure.", Scrappy grinned.

"Well, guess we better get going.", Googie spoke as she climbed aboard the Silver Bullet and plugged her seatbelt back on.

"In the meantime, we need your gang to stay here. You can meet us by the finish line when this is over.", Fred spoke.

"You don't want us to help ya?", asked Cyber Fred.

"We don't want you to get hurt by the magnet again.", Daphne stated.

"Magnet? What are you talking about?", puzzled Cyber Daphne.

"Oh, never mind.", Daphne responded before giggling.

"Now, get back in the race and win, Shag, or they'll be trapped forever.", Cyber Googie urged before kissing Cyber Shaggy in the cheek, causing him to be quite lovestruck before he howled just as Googie howled as well as Cyber Scooby and Scooby grunted while covering their ears before Googie spoke.

"Now, let's get going, guys.", Googie urged with a grin.

"See ya later, alligator.", Cyber Fred spoke as the two werewolf cars, Cyber Shaggy's car, and the mystery van drove in opposite ways with Cyber Shaggy's car going with the two werewolf cars just as Gator Ghoul moaned a bit before the Phantom Virus gasped at quite the sight just as the bat copter flew away.

"My monsters! That's it! They've crossed the line! Now, I have no choice but to unleash G.K.!", the Phantom Virus exclaimed.

Later, the Phantom Virus arrived near the gates of G.K.

"Now is the time to bring out the best umpire for my team to score my home run!", the Phantom Virus snickered before pulling a lever, opening the gates and letting G.K., otherwise known as Genghis Kong, out just as the two werewolf cars arrived.

"What's that?", Cyber Scooby puzzled.

"That must be that G.K. guy that Googie mentioned earlier, Scoob.", Cyber Shaggy replied.

"You're quite correct, Shaggy. And now, prepare to meet your maker.", the Phantom Virus laughed as Genghis Kong roared before picking up the Werewolf Wagon and then picking Cyber Scooby out of the Werewolf Wagon and placing it on his left hand.

"Nice doggy. Coochie-Coochie-Coo.", Genghis Kong laughed, puzzling Cyber Scooby as he then put the Werewolf Wagon down.

"Wait a second. It looks like he's got a thing for Scooby, almost as if he likes him.", Googie noticed as Genghis Kong began tickling Cyber Scooby.

"Hey, maybe we can use that.", Scrappy realized.

"Great idea. It's Operation Skateboard. Got it?", Cyber Googie spoke.

"Right on. It's Operation Skateboard.", Cyber Shaggy agreed.

"We'll help too, but now it's gonna be more like Operation Speeding Bullet.", Googie concurred before she, Cyber Googie, and Cyber Shaggy pressed the necessary buttons to release a skateboard below the engine for Cyber Shaggy and Cyber Googie's case while Googie went behind the two cars to act as a powerful accelerating engine just as Cyber Scooby noticed and then whispered to Genghis Kong before the giant ape monster from China nodded and spoke.

"Okay.", Genghis Kong agreed.

Then, Genghis Kong lifted one foot before placing it on a giant skateboard and then doing the same for another before the silver bullet began speeding up, accelerating towards the finish line just before Cyber Scooby noticed the Phantom Virus and goaded him.

"Yoo-Hoo! Over here!", Cyber Scooby goaded before he gave a raspberry, angering him.

"Meddling canine!", the Phantom Virus shouted angrily before preparing to fire and then shot out at G.K. Only for the blasts to miss, puzzling him before Googie then tossed her super magnet near him as she shouted.

"Have a nice day, Virus chump!", Googie shouted before the virus gasped upon noticing the magnet before he began to react violently again.

"No!", the Phantom Virus shouted.

"Let's go, Shaggy!", Scooby urged.

"You said it! Big finish, coming up!", Cyber Shaggy agreed as the trio, along with G.K., sped up toward the finish line.

"You can't do this to me! Who do you think you are?!", the Phantom Virus exclaimed in anger.

"Scooby...Dooby...Doo.", Scooby responded before the trio crossed the red finish line with G.K. clutching the box of Scooby Snacks as Scooby hmph'd with a smirk before the Phantom Virus began to fade away.

"No!", the Phantom Virus shouted.

"Yes! We did it, Scooby!", Googie grinned before the Phantom Virus yelled in pain and agony before Jaguaro, Gator Ghoul, Old Iron Face, And Creeper vanished before the Tar Monster reacted dramatically and blathered his defeat as he went down backwards before his eye went up for a moment before it fell down and he vanished as well before the Phantom Virus disappeared completely.

Then, Googie went for her magnet and picked it up before putting it back in her pocket.

"I can't believe it actually worked.", Googie sighed as she then morphed back to normal before the Mystery Machine arrived with Cyber Fred and the others walking out the van.

"You did it! You beat the phantom virus!", Cyber Fred grinned.

"Well, we had a big help.", Googie responded.

"Yeah. Like, great work, G.K.", Cyber Shaggy complimented.

"Aw.", G.K. blushed as Scooby and Cyber Scooby we're eating a few Scooby Snacks before laughing just before Dracula appeared in a puff of red smoke.

"Congratulations, Shaggy. You won the 753rd Annual Monster Road Rally.", Dracula smiled.

"Like, thank you. Now, can you turn me back to normal and let us go home?", asked Cyber Shaggy.

"But, of course. Although, between you and me, I was planning to tell a monster fib if you won, but since the Phantom Virus turned up, well, you can see how that panned out, so I suppose it's only fair. Vanna Pira, If you would.", Dracula replied.

"Of course, Dracky. Now, all you have to do is recite this spell, Shaggykins, and it says 'oogly-boogly, wobbly-why. No more a werewolf am I. I'm going to be a normal guy'.", Vanna Pira instructed.

"Like, okay. Here goes. 'Oogly-Boogly, wobbly-why. No more a werewolf am I. I'm...(gulp) going to be a normal guy'.", Cyber Shaggy spoke before he then changed back to normal much to Cyber Googie, Cyber Scooby, and Cyber Scrappy's joy as the rest of the Cyber Gang grinned.

"Oh, Shaggy!", Cyber Googie grinned as she hugged him.

"Yippee!", Cyber Scooby cheered.

"Hooray!", Cyber Scrappy cheered as well.

"No more werewolf.", Cyber Googie grinned.

"And no more Phantom Virus. What a mean and creepy guy. You know, somethin' was always eatin' at him.", Cyber Shaggy spoke before Dracula pitched in.

"You said a mouthful.", Dracula concurred before he, the Hunch Bunch, and Vanna Pira laughed, even G.K., himself as well as the other monsters before a green portal opened up in the sky.

"Looks like we're leaving.", Crystal guessed.

"Are you sure you want to split? There's a lot of cyber buffets to try here.", Cyber Shaggy spoke.

"Yeah. Okay!", Scooby nodded.

"Sorry, guys, but we have to go. It's nice meeting you though. I'm sure we'll all meet again someday.", Googie grinned.

"I guess this is goodbye.", Cyber Velma guessed before they all waved goodbye.

"Bye!", the two groups waved.

"Thanks for all the help!", Daphne waved.

"And thanks for helping us take care of that virus, you guys!", Googie waved to the monsters.

"No problem!", the participating monsters, even G.K., shouted in reply before the green portal then beamed the whole gang from the real world back up to the real world before the portal disappeared as Cyber Scooby spoke with a wave.

"Bye, Scooby.", Cyber Scooby waved.

"You know, if I didn't like those meddling kids before, I certainly do now.", Dracula sighed.


	9. Game Over

**A/N: And this is where the culprit who beamed the gang into Cyberspace is revealed.**

 **Scooby** **-** **Doo** **and the** **Cyber** **Chase**

 **Chapter 9: Game Over**

Back at Professor Kaufman's lab, the laser activated before shooting out a green beam, surprising Professor Kaufman, Eric, Bill, and Officer Wembley before all 10 of the Mystery, Inc. group arrived back home.

"You're back! I-I thought you'd be stuck in the game forever!", Eric spoke in relief.

"Like, there's no place like home.", Shaggy chuckled.

"Everyone okay?", asked Wembley.

"I think so.", Googie replied.

"Well done! You've saved the world from a terrible menace.", Professor Kaufman congratulated.

"But, did you find out who created the virus?", asked Bill.

"We've got a pretty good idea.", Fred replied.

"Good, because whoever created the virus must be punished.", Professor Kaufman agreed.

"Glad you agree, Professor, because you are as much a suspect as anyone.", Lena responded.

"What? Me? But I'm a scientist. I've dedicated my life to my students and this university.", Professor Kaufman reacted.

"He's right. He did say that guiding young students like Eric and Bill is reward enough and there was plenty of truth in that. My wolf nose doesn't lie.", Googie concurred as her nose became a wolf nose for a moment before changing back to normal.

"And let's not forget Officer Wembley.", Shaggy added, stunting the officer.

"What?! I'm the officer of the law! Eh, sort of. Anyway, I've never committed a crime in my life!", Wembley retorted.

"But, you were the only person that was with us when we got sent into the game.", Fred responded.

"But once inside the game, we found some important clues.", Velma added.

"Our first clue cane when we were on the moon level. The Phantom Virus shouted, 'play ball!'", Daphne stated.

"And on the Colosseum Level, we found some chalk lines like a large diamond.", Fred added.

"Not to mention a few base plates here and there.", Scrappy interjected.

"But what really gave it away was at the Monster Road Rally at the final level.", Googie spoke.

"The Phantom Virus even started the race with a swing on the baseball with his bat, shouting the same thing he did at the first level.", Crystal added.

"And even sent G.K. as his own personal umpire.", Scrappy spoke next as Bill started shrinking from the scene before running away as Eric cane to realize who truly created the virus.

"All I'm getting is that the virus had a thing for... Baseball! Bill!", Eric realized as he then turned to notice Bill trying to open the door, but to no avail before he was caught red-handed.

"Not so fast, kid!", Wembley shouted before Bill then tried to make a run for it only to be cornered by the snarling Googie in werewolf form as Scrappy spoke to him with his own megaphone.

"You, my friend, are under arrest for hijacking the 'Scooby-Doo' video game and creating the Phantom Virus!", Scrappy shouted.

Then, Bill turned around and gasped upon noticing Officer Wembley walking up behind him and then walked back before getting tripped by both Googie and Scooby straight toward a shelf just as a monitor nearby said "Strike out! Game Over" before Wembley walked by, picked him up and handcuffed him.

"Okay, son, it's all over.", Wembley spoke.

"Or 'Game Over', as we could say.", Googie added as she morphed back to normal.

"Bill, you were my best friend.", Eric spoke.

"And my best student.", Professor Kaufman added.

"But you didn't pick my project.", Bill retorted slightly in anger.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Eric asked.

"Professor Kaufman chose your video design over mine, even though I've been here 2 years longer.", Bill responded.

"Students are all equal, Bill.", Professor Kaufman replied.

"So, it was you. You're the one who created that Phantom Virus in the first place.", Googie spoke.

"And you tried to scare Eric away with that thing, didn't you?", Scrappy added.

"That's right, and it worked, 'till you guys showed up.", Bill replied.

"You were afraid we would find out who created the virus to begin with.", Crystal spoke.

"So, you beamed us into Cyberspace.", Shaggy added.

"The prize would've been all mine, if it wasn't for...", Bill began before the gang finished for him as Wembley ushered him away.

"Us meddling kids!", the gang finished.

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard that, I'd have about a dime and a half's worth.", Googie spoke before she, Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Lena, Crystal, and Amber laughed together along with Professor Kaufman and Eric.


	10. Hacking and Scooby Snacking

**A/N: And this is the end of the adventure. Or is it?**

 **Scooby** **-** **Doo** **and the** **Cyber** **Chase**

 **Chapter 10: Hacking and** **Scooby** **Snacking**

Later, at the Soda Shop, as Shaggy, Scooby, and Googie were eating Eric spoke to the others.

"I want to thank you for getting rid of that Phantom Virus. Lunch is on me, guys.", Eric gratified.

"In that case, I'll have another cheeseburger.", Shaggy responded.

"Two cheeseburgers!", Scooby added.

"Uh, make that three for me.", Googie added as she raised her hand.

"No problem. I'm sorry you guys got trapped into Cyberspace.", Eric apologized.

"Well, it really wasn't all that bad.", Fred assured.

"Really?", Eric puzzled.

"Going back in time was really fun.", Velma responded.

"More than that, it was definitely magical in more ways than one, that's for sure.", Googie agreed.

"You did a great job designing all the game levels.", Daphne complimented.

"Thanks, Daphne.", Eric thanked.

"But next time, go easier on the monsters.", Shaggy suggested, earning the gang's laughter.

"Hey, Shaggy. I just pulled up the Scooby-Doo video game on my laptop. Wanna play?", asked Eric.

"What do you say, guys? Now that there's no creepy virus in the game.", Shaggy spoke as Scooby ate two cheeseburgers and Googie quickly ate three burgers before swallowing.

"Sure. I'm game. Get it? Game?", Googie agreed with a joke before Scooby nodded and the trio then went over to the laptop.

"Haven't you had enough for one day?", asked Velma as Shaggy went in it before he noticed a surprising thing on the screen.

"Zoinks! Look!", Shaggy spoke in surprise as he turned the laptop around and presented to Eric and the rest of the gang what he, Scooby, and Googie saw: the whole Cyber Gang waving at the group before Scooby then took over on the laptop, puzzling Googie.

"What are you doing, Scooby?", asked Googie before she and the others noticed that he was typing in certain keys before a box of Scooby Snacks appeared near Scooby and then gave some snacks to Cyber Scooby as he ate them happily.

"Now, that's what I call hacking.", Lena commented.

"Hacking _and_ Scooby Snacking is more like it.", Googie responded.

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo!", Scooby howled.

"Scrappy-Dappy-Doo!", Scrappy howled at the same time Scooby howled before the whole group laughed and Scooby then winked.

Then, as the credits began rolling, "It's Terror Time Again!" by Skycycke began playing to cover half the credits.

 _You hear the screeching of an owl,_

 _You hear the wind begin to howl_

 _You know there's zombies on the prowl_

 _And it's Terror Time Again!_

 _They've got you running through the night_

 _It's Terror Time Again!_

 _And you just might die of fright!_

 _It's a terrifying time!_

 _You hear the beating of your heart_

 _You know the screaming's gonna start_

 _Here comes the really scary part_

' _Cause it's Terror Time Again!_

 _They've got you running through the night_

 _It's Terror Time Again!_

 _Oh, you just might die of fright!_

 _It's a terrifying time!_

 _All the trees begin to moan_

 _Then, the monsters grunt and groan_

 _Rotting faces full of slime_

 _Don't you know it's Terror Time?_

 _And it's terror time again_

 _They've got you running through the night_

 _Yes, it's terror time again_

 _Oh, you just might die of fright_

 _It's a terrifying time, time, time, time, time_

Then, afterwards, the next song that played to cover the rest was the "Doin' the werewolf rock" song.

 _Party town for ghostly spooks_

 _Vampires, witches, ghostly kooks_

 _That whole gang all go gazooks_

 _Doin' the werewolf rock_

 _Hey!_

 _Mr. Jangles rocks all night_

 _All the party at broad daylight_

 _Frankenstein, he's dynamite_

 _Doin' the werewolf rock_

 _Hoo!_

 _Rock!_

 _If a Ghoul can do it, rock!_

 _Scooby_ _-dooby-do it!_

 _Come on, Scoob, let's rock!_

 _Rock, rock, rock, rock!_

 _Whoo!_

 _Everybody's rowdy rockin's_

 _Wearin' out their Sunday stockin's_

 _Doin' the werewolf rock!_

 _Doin' the werewolf rock_

 _Ha! That's right!_

 _Whoo!_

 _Everybody's rowdy rockin's_

 _Wearin' our their Sunday Stockin's_

 _Doin' the werewolf rock!_

 _Doin' the werewolf rock_

 _Hey, yeah!_


	11. Epilogue: Favorite Parts

**A/N: And this is where the whole gang shares their favorite parts about the movie. I was originally planning to publish a rewrite for "the Reluctant Werewolf" before I decided to go with "Zombie Island", so I decided to adapt that dialogue form my original workings for that and put in this chapter. And don't worry. Before this month is done, I will work on "Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire". That's a promise. :)**

 **Scooby** **-** **Doo** **and the** **Cyber** **Chase**

 **Epilogue: Favorite Parts**

First, it showed Velma at a library near the computer.

"I may be a bit of a bookworm, but I've got a wild side, too. That's why my favorite part of 'Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase' was shooting in the prehistoric jungle. It really brought out the animal in me.", Velma spoke before she then typed down a certain keys and then opened up a clip of Velma riding on a wooly mammoth as well as the others.

"This one likes me. Look how calm he is.", Velma spoke as she patted on the mammoth's head before the mammoth then proved otherwise.

"Jinkies!", Velma exclaimed before she wound up being launched off the mammoth with Googie, in her cave girl outfit, taking notice before she then did a Tarzan yell while swinging before grabbing Velma by the back of her shirt.

"Thanks, Googie.", Velma thanked as Googie then set her down.

"Anytime, Velms.", Googie replied before another mammoth then pressed his trunk against both Googie and Velma, surprising them before Shaggy spoke up.

"Hey, Velma. That one likes both you and Googie.", Shaggy grinned before Googie googles as Velma gave a slight grin before it then showed Fred being launched off a mammoth, Shaggy getting poked away by another mammoth, and then Scooby, Velma, and Googie rounding up a mammoth.

"Trying to tame those wooly mammoths was like a prehistoric rodeo. Shaggy found out what it was like to be a real cowpoke. And after a little practice, Scooby, Googie, and I started the first cattle drive.", Velma stated.

Then, it showed Fred practicing Baseball at the broadway pier.

"My dream of professional baseball ended pretty early, but another dream of mine came true when we made the movie. Fred Jones, Gladiator.", Fred spoke as he then went to his laptop and opened up a bit of a scene at the Colossem Level with Googie fighting by Fred's side with the rest of the gang watching from the seats.

"You look so cute in that outfit, Freddy.", Daphne commented.

"Cute? That's not what I was going for.", Fred responded.

"Well, at least it's a compliment.", Googie assured before two undead gladiators then charged toward the duo and began fighting them, causing the both of them to gasp in anticipation.

"You can beat them, guys!", Shaggy cheered as one gladiator swiped away Fred's sword as Googie managed to block a strike from the other with her shield before pushing him away with it and then both tossed aside there shields toward the gladiators, besting them.

"All that frisbee-playing with Shaggy really paid off.", Fred spoke proudly before it then showed him clashing swords with one undead warrior, Fred and Googie narrowly dodging a sword strike from the fallen gladiator in the pit, and then Googie hopping off of the top of the pole as Fred jumped up just in time before the pole could hit him before showing Googie riding on the lion with Fred running away from it.

"I was amazed at how much acting like Shaggy helped me and Googie during battle. We lured our opponents into traps, jumped high when we were scared, and most importantly, ran really fast!", Fred spoke.

Then, it showed Daphne in the chemistry lab with her jacket off.

"Just because I wear nice clothes and like to shop, doesn't mean I don't have a sense of adventure like Googie does. That's why I enjoyed shooting at the North Pole. Besides, when it's 40 degrees below, no one cares what you're wearing.", Daphne spoke as she then walked over to the computer and then opened up a scene of the whole gang at the North Pole.

"The sure is so c-c-cold.", Velma shivered.

"Huh. It doesn't seem that cold to me.", Googie commented.

"Whew! You gotta keep moving. Shaggy and Scooby have the right idea.", Fred suggested as he pointed to Shaggy and Scooby who were hopping around in a panic as Daphne got the wrong idea as to what's going on before Googie realized something else.

"They're doing arctic arobics.", Daphne stated.

"Wait. Don't they usually jump around like that when they see something scary?", Googie realized as a polar bear then growled as it then stood up.

"Like, help!", Shaggy shouted.

Then, in response, Daphne got out her sunglasses, blinding the polar bear before it shook off the blindness and ran away in a panic.

"Nice work, Daphne.", Fred commented.

"Yeah, Daph. Good thinking.", Scrappy agreed.

"Now you know why I accessorize.", Daphne spoke as she put her sunglasses back on before it then showed Scooby fishing when he grew quite surprised at the kind of fish he caught, him and Shaggy building a snowcastle, Googie, Crystal, Amber, Lena, Velma, and Daphne traveling light while Fred carried a big backpack of stuff on his back, and Daphne getting a sort of tan with her snow coat on outside.

"If you're exploring in the arctic, you need to make sacrifices. Your shelter must be practical, you need to travel light, and most importantly, enjoy the 24 hours of sunlight.", Daphne spike before it then showed Googie, Scrappy, Lena, Crystal, and Amber at the Biology Lab.

"You know, I may not look the type sometimes, but I'm actually the kind of gal who embraces change.", Googie spoke as her wolf ears pricked up.

"Yeah. In more ways than one.", Scrappy spoke.

"Right. Anyway, my favorite part about 'Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase' was shooting in the Transylvanian Monster Road Rally. In fact, it brought up a couple of memories for the better when it came down to racing.", Googie spoke as she then typed down keys on her laptop and then opened up a scene with Googie as a werewolf driving the Silver Bullet with Scooby, Shaggy, Crystal, Lena, and Amber riding with her as well as Scrappy as Crystal spoke.

"And the best part, we can really be ourselves.", Crystal grinned as Googie moved left and right a bit in an alternating manner before turning to Scooby.

"Okay, Scooby. Flip that switch over there.", Googie spoke as she pointed to the switch she was talking about.

"Right!", Scooby agreed determinedly before flipping said switch, causing the car to move up and the tires to move closer to each other, providing better traction as it then moved in-between the two racers.

"Like, coming through!", Shaggy shouted as the car moved past the two cars, peeving one of the racers.

"Aw, fudge!", one racer spoke as the Silver Bullet passed him and the neighboring racer, earning a cheer from the crowd.

Meanwhile, the car just resumed normal position and began to have difficulty going up against the Steel-plated Buccaneer as Old Iron Face chuckled mischievously.

Then, Scrappy pushes a button on the car, handing out a megaphone for him to use.

"Come on! Get that bucket of scrap put of the way already!", Scrappy shouted.

However, Old Iron Face did not take it lightly.

"You dare call my car a bucket of scrap?! I'll show you scrap, you bigmouth!", the racer snapped as he pulled a lever, releasing a slick of oil with electric eels present, prompting Googie to evade the incoming oil as Shaggy gave his two cents.

"It's time to split, guys, and I mean 'split'!", Shaggy exclaimed.

Then, Googie has an idea, considering the fact that there was just a switch that can do just the thing.

"Split? That's a great idea!", the werewolf spoke before she flipped it, causing the car to split in half diagonally and then zoomed past Old Iron Face before coming back together.

"What the? How was that even possible?!", the racer exclaimed before the crowds cheered again.

Meanwhile, in the race, Dracula spoke as Googie approached the last car to pass from behind.

"Only one car between Googie's Silver Bullet and victory. But wait, what's this? Oh, no, it's the Wildlife Roulette! It may seem hopeless for our underdogs, but if they can figure a way around that grease grinder and cross the finish line, they'll be unbeatable for sure!", Dracula guessed before Googie spoke to Shaggy.

"All right, guys. Time for the drill, just like we practiced!", Googie suggested before Shaggy turned to Scooby and Scrappy.

"You heard her, gang! Let's do the drill bit!", Shaggy shouted.

"Aye, Aye, Captain!", Scooby saluted right before pushing a button, causing a panel to open up from the top of the car and procure a driller, which started spinning just as Crystal and Amber went back to their true forms and helped create a shield to keep the vehicle clean before it made contact with the ground and then move up just in front of the Wildlife Roulette before crossing the finish line first as the holder of the checkered flag waved it down once as the Silver Bullet crossed it first, amazing the crowd.

Later, at the end, Shaggy and Googie held the trophy together with Fred, Daphne, Velma, Lena, Crystal, Amber, Scooby, and Scrappy next to the two winners before Dracula spoke.

"Yes, I can already see that the whole of Miskatonic University cheers as Shaggy and Googie accept the winner's trophy and present it with no hesitation, folks.", Dracula announced as the Hunch Bunch got the camera ready.

"That was really impressive, Googie. I didn't think you had it in you.", Fred congratulated.

"Well, sometimes, surprises like that await you when you least expect it.", Googie responded.

"All right, everyone! Say 'scream cheese'!", Brunch shouted.

"Scream Cheese!", shouted the group before a white flash showed the photo before the screen then showed Googie as a werewolf taking turns at the trial run, Shaggy having a frightening time on his turn as Googie grinned, Googie and the others shrunk to a tiny size as the witch sisters snickered, and then Googie and the others driving alongside Wolfie in the Werewolf Wagon during another race as Googie spoke.

"Before you can race for the first time, you need to at least take trial runs, no matter how frightening they may be, that is.", Googie spoke.

"And you also have to get ready for the unexpected, especially when you get to race against a living legend, too.", Scrappy added before it then showed Shaggy at the Soda Shop as he then went to his laptop and opened up a sort of match between him and Scooby at air hockey at the arcade.

"The part I enjoyed most about this movie was all the time Scooby and I got to spend at the arcade at the end as a bonus level. There's only one thing I love more than playing games, and that's winning at 'em.", Shaggy spoke before it then went to him and Scooby competing against each other as Googie and Scrappy watched.

"One more point and I win.", Shaggy warmed with a smirk as Scooby panted, managing to hold the pick off until eventually, the pick fell into Scooby's goal as a horn then blared from the air hockey game.

"Game over, Scoob! Like, I'm the air-hockey champion of the world!", Shaggy spoke in excitement, earning Scooby's scoff before Shaggy then did a sort of dance, earning Googie's "ahem", making him nervous before he asked about the next round.

"Two out of three?", asked Shaggy before it showed Shaggy getting frustrated about losing as Scooby smirked, Shaggy doing his dance as Scooby, who lost this time, giving a glare as well as Googie, and then Shaggy pointing to the fact that Shaggy had four more points than Scooby before it showed Shaggy in the basket as Scooby and Googie, in werewolf form, doing a sort off celebratory dance of their own as Scrappy winced.

"I could've been a better sport, or at least not gotten so excited, but when I rubbed it in after beating him at free throws, Scooby and Googie made a winning shot of their own.", Shaggy spoke before it showed him, Googie, Scrappy, Crystal, and Amber at the computer lab.

"Looks like you're up, Uncle Scoob.", Scrappy spoke.

"What was your favorite part of 'Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'?", asked Crystal.

"The laser.", Scooby replied as he pointed to it.

Then, Googie pulled out a sort of cheeseburger on the computer before speaking.

"I got it, guys.", Googie spoke before Shaggy then turned to Scooby.

"Like, fire away, Scoob.", Shaggy spoke before Scooby then pressed a button, causing the laser to shoot out a green beam before a while assortment of burgers popped out, practically crowding Googie as she appeared trapped by them before Shaggy and Scooby picked their burgers up.

"Zoinks! It's amazing what you can find on the web, eh, Scoob?", asked Shaggy.

"Uh-Huh.", Scooby agreed before they both began eating their burgers as he chuckled while Crystal, Amber, Scrappy, and Googie giggled before it then showed Shaggy, Scooby, and Googie eating Scooby Snacks, the whole group having fun with whipped cream while Googje made a makeshift strawberry shortcake ice cream in a fancy way, the group covered with dust, cacti, and flowers, and then Scooby hugging Cyber Scooby as he hugged him while the two Scrappy's shook each other's hands as the group spoke.

"We visited the Scooby Snacks homepage...", Googie began.

"Found a great website for desert...", Crystal added.

"Which, apparently, was spelled with two S's.", Scrappy spoke before he chuckled.

"And best of all, we got to see an d friend, right, Scoob?", asked Shaggy.

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo!", Scooby howled.

"Scrappy-Dappy-Doo!", Scrappy howled at the same time Scooby did before he and Scooby chuckled as the screen faded to black.


End file.
